Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Bogg & Jeff learn why a major red-light affects 19th Century New York City. Bogg goes through an upheaval over his past that tests the limits of their trust and friendship, leaving the future of the New York Subway system drastically marred.
1. Chapter 1

**Voyagers: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 1**

**New York City, 1905**

"Bogg, why won't you let me come with you? I'm bored and cooped up in the hotel all day. I feel useless on this voyage!" Jeffrey Jones begged his partner.

"Because the rules are _no_ kids allowed, and anything can happen down there. You heard what the guys said. And you are not useless, kid. This is my job right now, and I'll be back up when my shift ends. Are you sure you can get to the piers by yourself when it's over?"

Jeffrey kicked the debris beside the tunnel entrance. "I'm sure, Bogg, this is still my turf, even if it is 1905. I just don't understand why it's a red light, or why you even have to be down there. You're not a sandbagger, you have no idea what you're doing!"

Phineas Bogg ran his hand through his wavy, dark blonde hair. He crossed his arms frustrated. "You must think I have a head full of sand! I'm a grown man and know how to follow directions. If you don't want me to treat you like a little kid, then stop treating me like an imbecile, okay, Jeffrey?"

The gritted words and warning glare in Phineas' bright blue eyes compelled Jeffrey to hold his tongue and he backed away from further confrontations with his tired partner. Phineas had taken on the role of sandbagger for the last two days. Seeing he was young and definitely able-bodied, the contractors signed him to the arduous job. They were anxious for workers so there were no questions asked.

Jeffrey was secretly frightened out of his wits to watch his partner enter the depths of those unstable tunnels below the river. He lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Okay Bogg. I'm sorry. Just don't get hurt, please?"

Phineas tucked his cap under his arm and knelt to Jeffrey's level. He held his shoulder. "Jeff, I'll be fine. The omni landed us right in this area of New York City for a reason. It might involve the sandbaggers, it might not, but without my Guidebook and you not sure of the current history, we're stuck. Not to mention that I don't know anything going on here either, but that's a given, right?"

Jeffrey narrowed his eyes. "Don't trick me into agreeing with that one, Bogg. Just because you don't know much about history, you're _not _dumb."

Phineas chuckled. "Thank you, but as a matter of fact, I do know history, a lot of it, just not the way you were taught."

"Come on, Bogg. You barely know Eisenhower from Einstein." Jeffrey rolled his eyes.

"Hum. The history _I_ know, I won't tell, because it will probably disillusion you. Maybe one day I'll write my own history book." He grinned.

"That'll be the day! But I'd love to read it." Jeffrey smiled at the thought. "I bet it'd be hilarious."

"Yeah, I'm a pretty funny guy. I'll put it on my to-do list when I retire from the field."

"I have to wait that long?"

"We don't have time to be _writing_ history when we're traveling from era to era _making_ it. Well, fixing it anyway. I'm telling you, after this voyage I'm going back to VHQ to get that Guidebook. It's about time we had one."

"I guess so. I'm sorry I'm no help this time."

"Jeff, you can't know everything about history." He nudged him playfully and winked. "You're allowed a mistake now and then. Just don't make it a habit, okay?"

The workman's bell rang and Phineas hugged him quick and stood up. "They're calling me. Please don't get lost. You have some money, do a little sight-seeing if you want."

Jeffrey's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You'll let me do that?"

"You want me to stop babying you, don'tchya?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Well then here's your chance. You also have to investigate like I told you. I trust you not to get into trouble, just keep the omni out of clear sight."

Phineas didn't have much time to carry on conversation with all the noise and labor in the tunnels. The rumors of subway tragedies swirled around him, but he wasn't sure where the real history was altered. He hoped Jeffrey could get to the bottom of the situation.

Jeffrey shoved it into the pocket of his dark brown overcoat. The weather was still chilly at this time in late March. He patted it down securely.

"No problem, Bogg! Thanks!"

Phineas looked around wistfully. "Ya know, when I was your age I used to travel around on foot for miles…literally on _foot._"

"Yeah, I remember you said your family were poor, peat bog farmers in Norway. I can't imagine working without shoes."

"Work? I almost did everything barefoot. I used to sneak off to the seaside every chance I got to watch the ships. The lure of the sea was too strong for me to stay…among other reasons." Phineas' expression darkened and Jeffrey noticed a wave of sadness overtake him. But his partner shrugged the emotions off before Jeffrey could question him.

"All that's over with! We have to focus on the present! Uh…past…well, you know. I gotta run. You be careful!" Phineas left and jovially greeted his grungy and tough-as-nails co-workers.

Jeffrey waved him off and he waited until they all made their way down the Joralemon street North tube tunnel entrance by the East River. Phineas Bogg had become part of grand history in the making–the creation and building of one of New York City's famed subway tunnels. It was a mode of transportation that in a green light zone would eventually spread confidence and a hope for a better and more integrated New York.

The Voyagers were becoming aware that the entire New York subway project was dwindling, and the city had sold back most of the rights to private companies. However, the city was losing faith in the project as a whole, and certain subway lines that had recently been built were now being abandoned left and right. The city was falling into bankruptcy from trying to fill in some of the tunnels over again and there was not enough manpower for the job. The people of early twentieth century New York had plain lost interest in the whole enterprise. That was a giant red light unto itself, but the Voyagers needed an exact time, place and date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voyagers: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 2**

Jeffrey decided to explore Mulberry Street, more famously referred to as 'Little Italy.' He always loved when his parents took him there for delicious and authentic Italian dinners and visits with friends. As he wandered the long avenue, it was a far cry from the Little Italy he was used to.

The streets teemed with people of all ages, shapes and sizes, mostly of Italian descent. While many were poor and working class, they all shared a profound satisfaction that could not be ignored and they brightened up the small section of the thriving city. He wandered through the crowds, sidestepping horses and carts and the smelly messes they left behind. He enjoyed listening to the colorful conversations spoken in Italian, and realized how rusty his had gotten since his parents died. His grandmother Nona, on his mother's side, spoke more Italian than English and his mother Kathy made sure to teach him every chance she had. Bill Jones, being of mixed Italian-Dutch descent, knew enough to 'get by.'

Seeing all the fresh and assorted vegetable carts made him wish he could buy a bunch and take them back to the hotel. He wanted to fix up a bubbling pot of tomato sauce the way his Nona used to make. He wouldn't even know where to begin, nor did he know how to cook. Phineas was the closest thing to a chef he could hope for, but he would be too exhausted to prepare anything. He'd throw him his smoked beef jerky and tell him to chew on it until the hunger faded. It didn't matter anyway, since the small hotel they bunked in had no kitchen.

Jeffrey approached a butcher shop. He saw a tall young man with curly, dark hair hanging smoked sausages, hams, and thick cheeses across the decorated window. A few restaurants lined the thoroughfare and Jeffrey decided he and Bogg should eat in one for dinner. He overheard the butcher talking to a bearded old man holding a newspaper. They made wild gestures, not uncommon to Italians, but something was obviously wrong. Others milled around and some looked horror-stricken. Jeffrey gulped and put on a smile as he approached.

"Hi guys! I heard you talking about subways, my…my uncle is out working by the East River tunnel right now. What's going on?"

The tall butcher stared at him forlorn and put a hand on his shoulder, as if he needed to be steadied.

"Are you sure it's _that_ tunnel?" He asked gently.

"Yeah. I just left him about an hour ago. Why, what's wrong?" Jeffrey tensed.

The man leaned down and stared closely at him. He had round, heavy lidded brown eyes and a square jaw, but an intrinsic softness in his full cheeks. His smile was tight-lipped.

"There's just been another accident. We're not sure yet, maybe some kind of explosion."

Jeffrey felt his heart drop. He pulled out of his grasp. "Are you for real? _No!_ No, there wasn't!" He trembled from head to foot.

"Kid, I'm sorry. Maybe it's not as bad as reported. Those things happened before, right Gio?"

The old man stroked his beard nervously and paced around in a circle. "Don't ask me a thing about it, Dominic! After that bomb killed Mayor McClellan and all those dignitaries and innocent people at the grand opening, they should have closed those hell tubes right then! Construction killed off enough good workers since they started the project! _Mama mia!_ Poor widow Cardinelli, lost her husband to a cave-in and then her beautiful Francesca was at the opening, right near the front they say and…"

Jeffrey felt numb. He discovered the cause of the red-light. There was never a bomb at the grand subway opening. It was a major success.

Dominic grasped the old man's collar angrily. "Don't talk about my Francesca! I don't wanna think about it! You're…you're scaring the boy! It wasn't an explosion like that, it was a blow-out, I know it!"

"Easy, Dom! Easy! I'm sorry! I know you're still mourning."

Jeffrey couldn't stand around. He had to find Phineas. He tearfully ran away from them.

"_Wait!_ Come back, boy!" Dominic yelled. He tossed off his meat-bloodied apron. "Alfredo, watch the store! I have to follow that kid and make sure he doesn't get hurt!"

"Dominic, get back here!" His boss yelled from behind the busy counter. "Ya gotta cut these lamb chops!"

Dominic ignored him and rushed down the street after Jeffrey. He grabbed his arm. "Hold on! I'm coming with you."

"Get off of me! I don't know you! I gotta get to Bogg! He needs me!"

"Is Bogg your uncle?"

"Yes! Just let me go already!"

"Not alone. Follow me, I know some shortcuts to the piers!"

-Oo-

**Twenty minutes earlier, East River Tunnel**

Phineas and the sandhog crew worked busily on the hydraulic shield in the air chamber of the tunnel. Bright-eyed sandhog Richard Creedon was a young, rough and tumble man who often took the lead on the work assignments. He was the first to notice a leak on the West end of the upper rim of the shield.

"Hurry guys! If we's don't gets that covered she'll blow a hole from here to Brooklyn! Move it!"

Phineas glanced up and raced ahead of the other employees. The caisson men were so tough he was told, that if someone died on the job their body was tossed in a muck pile until the workday was over. Nothing could interrupt the building of the subways.

_'This gotta be it! This gotta be the red light!'_ He thought.

"Dick, what can I do?" He shouted from below.

"You know what, Phinny! We're not little Dutch boys sticking our fingers in this thing! Clay and mud bags! Lots of em! Toss 'em up! Jack, keep the air pressure high or we'll flood!" He called down.

Jack tossed his bag to Phineas, who stumbled under the weight. _"Woah!_ No wonder you guys are solid."

Jack laughed. "That's right, Boggy boy, we don't get this strong lifting daisies!"

While three men below tossed up the bags, Phineas hurried to the upper rim where Richard valiantly tried to plug the air leak.

"You need more help up here!" He shouted, attending to the task as vigorously as Richard did.

"Thanks, Phinny! Oh damn it all! The silt is giving out!"

The rent in the silt grew larger despite their attempts to keep the pressure stable. Freezing river water rushed in over them. Phineas reached down and grabbed the heaviest bag of sand and mud, and lugged it to Richard.

"This bag takes two of us! Come on!"

Richard grabbed the opposite end of the bag and they hefted it against the upper rim, but it was too late. The compressed air, it would later be reported, came in at over thirteen pounds per square inch, and blew a five-foot hole through seventeen feet of silt. Phineas, who had stepped in front to secure the bag, was instantly sucked through the aperture and immediately followed by Richard. There was barely time to think. Phineas forced himself not to scream as mud flew through his nostrils. He kept his mouth clamped shut, realizing he could suffocate. The men had no control over their bodies as they careened through the sand and were practically drowned below ten feet of river water. With no apparent way out, both men would be sucked into a muddy, watery grave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voyagers: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 3**

With Phineas and Richard came the violent upheaval of muddy water. It was as if a high explosive was denoted below the river. The geyser, according to different eyewitnesses, gushed upward from twelve to fifty-feet. Either way, it was the wildest flight next to traveling through the cosmos that Phineas ever took in his life. Both he and Richard were suspended in the air as if riding a bucking bull, and after what seemed minutes, the geyser receded and they slammed deep into the river. Phineas flipped around under the water, then finally found his bearings and rose to the surface heaving and gasping. He slapped the mud off his face and cleared his nostrils. He looked around frantically, but there was no sign of Richard. Just as he was about to dive under for him, he saw Richard bobbing closer to the shore and waving his arms.

"Phin! I'm here!" He yelled. "I made it! WE made it, man!"

The witnesses in the distance cheered. Phineas and Richard swam to the stringpiece. They were heaved up by their overalls by a police officer and other bystanders. Both men huddled in soggy heaps, dazed and speechless, but for the most part unharmed. Phineas eventually felt a strong hand slap his back.

"That was some adventures, huh, Phin? Ya know, I gets the feelin' if ya hadn't been in front of me, I woulda been dead froms that blow-out." He said quietly.

Phineas could barely find his voice and shook water from his ringing ears. "I'm glad I was there, Dick, listen, can ya do me a favor?" He mustered.

"Anythin' for ya, Phin!"

"Don't mention me to the press, I'm…I'm leaving this job today, as soon as I get away from here, ya won't see me again."

"Aww, buddy, scareds ya 'dat much did it? Don'tchya worry, I won't say nuthin to nobody! This job ain't for everyone."

"Thanks, man." Phineas quickly hugged him. "It's certainly not for me."

They rose up, only to be ambushed by a crowd of spectators, reporters and medical officials who brought them warm blankets and bade them to the ambulances. Phineas refused, he didn't want the attention. He learned from experience after a disappointing write-up from the Voyager Council. They were vexed upon discovering that Phineas made the 1919 Boston newspapers as a mysterious star pitcher for the Boston Red Sox training. The Boston reporters had a field day after he suddenly disappeared, and his pictures were plastered in the sports section for weeks, even gaining him a slew of female admirers who wrote in demanding the handsome baseball player to be found. Affecting the course of history in such a manner was frowned upon at Voyagers Headquarters and could cost a Voyager his career.

Phineas grinned while Richard talked to the press. He had kept his promise. The man had a boatload of confidence and bluster.

_*"Pooh! Pooh!_ It didn't amount to such a lot. There were the four of us, and we were looking for a little trouble with the riverbed. Jack Hughes yells for bags, and as the boys pass them up I grabs them and puts them at the hole when I was drawed into the flow and shot out at the other end. Then all the sudden I strikes water and opens my eyes. I was flying through the air, and before I comes down I had a fine view of the city."

As the shocks wore off, the pains settled all over his body. Phineas trudged far from the pier as quickly as he could, trying to avoid questions and shrugging off reporters. He played off the fact that he suffered a great trauma and couldn't talk at the moment.

He heard Jeffrey shouting his name. He turned and dropped the blanket as an overwhelming sense of affection flooded him. He opened his arms and Jeffrey ran into them. Phineas fell to his knees and they hugged tight.

"It's okay, kid. I'm here."

Jeffrey cried against his sodden shirt. "Bogg, I heard there was an explosion! I thought you were killed!" He wailed.

Phineas rocked him, keeping him comforted in his chilled embrace. "No, Jeff. It was a blowout, like a…a…geyser. Me and another guy shot out of the tunnel from too much air pressure breaking through. It was really a close one." He murmured, thinking of his past brushes with death. He pulled away and raised Jeffrey's chin with his hand. He smiled to show he was okay.

Jeffrey wiped his eyes. "Don't ever die on me, Bogg." He whispered. "I'm mean it. Not until we're both really old."

Phineas' heart wanted to break, but he covered it over with humor. "I can't die on ya yet, kid! That's _my_ omni you're holding, you'll have to get your own first." He winked.

"Bogg, you're bleeding on your arms and legs!" Jeffrey said alarmed.

Rising from his crouched position, Phineas felt the stings from cuts and scrapes. They were caused by loose rocks and sharp edges mixed in the mud of the death trap.

"Wow, I didn't even realize. Jeff, let's get back to the hotel fast, before they pounce on me. I can't break the time-paradox rules again. two write-ups garners a suspension. The folks down at Headquarters are obviously not fans of baseball."

"Right, no three-strikes and you're out."

Jeffrey put Phineas' arm over his shoulder for added support and noticed him limping slightly. "Bogg, you're not gonna like this, but the light is _still_ red."

"You're right. I don't like it." Phineas sighed.

"I think I know what's wrong, but I need more information, oh, wait a minute! I want you meet Dominic."

Jeffrey pointed out a tall, broad-shouldered man pacing and cracking his knuckles as he waited.

"Who's he? Could he be the red light?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He's a butcher from Little Italy, but he knows something about these subways. We need to talk to him. He helped me find you faster."

Dominic rushed to help. He shook Phineas' hand. "Dominic Montanari. I can't believe anyone survived something like that! What was it? Another bomb?"

The Voyagers looked at one another. "I'm Phineas Bogg. No, it was a leak in the silt, the air pressure caused a hole and we couldn't patch it fast enough, shot us right out like a cannon."

Jeffrey shuddered and Phineas drew him closer. "We both made it, and amazingly with no broken bones. I'm just happy I got out for my boy."

"Yeah! When Jeffrey said his uncle was working here, I felt terrible, it reminded me of something…" Dominic swallowed hard, his sadness didn't go unnoticed by the Voyagers.

Dominic smiled widely. "Ya know, like it or not, you are a hero! Even if ya duck the press. I think that deserves a big dinner. Why don't you come to my place down on Mulberry?"

"We can't impose, really…" Phineas started, but Jeffrey nudged him.

"Will ya be making spaghetti and meatballs? Maybe some garlic bread?" Jeffrey asked excited.

"If that's what you want, that's what I'll make. The works!" Dominic laughed. "But only if Phineas is up to it, I wouldn't blame him if all he wanted to do was sleep it off."

Jeffrey glanced up at his partner with widened eyes. "Please, Bogg! I'm dying for a real Italian meal!" His gaze averted to the omni in his pocket, the other reason for joining Dominic for dinner.

Phineas shrugged and nodded. "Sounds great, I'll get some rest since it's early any way, what time is good for ya?"

"Come around six. It'll be nice to have the company. I'm a bachelor, and I can't tell ya how boring it gets staring at the four walls while I eat."

"You don't have to tell me, Dominic. I know the feeling. Are you sure it's no trouble?"

Dominic waved him off. "No way. I love cooking, I used to dream of opening my own restaurant, but that dream kinda died." He looked away and his brow furrowed.

Jeffrey was about to ask more questions, but felt a pinch on his shoulder and kept silent.

Phineas hopped a taxi carriage with Jeffrey and they went back to their hotel. After a long, hot shower to remove the gunk and river water, Jeffrey helped treat his wounds. Phineas pounced onto the bed and snuggled under the covers. The chill had not left his body and in 1905 there was no central heating. He glanced at Jeffrey, who was reading by the desk.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day, kid."

Jeffrey looked up surprised. _"Ruined my day?_ Don't be sorry, Bogg. I don't care, I'm just happy you're alive and still here with me."

"Thanks, Jeff. I knew I wasn't dead when I kept thinking of you as I flew up in the air. And my heart was pounding like a jack hammer. I'm glad you had the omni. You would have known what do."

Jeffrey approached the bed and sat alongside him. "Yeah, after I had a breakdown, I would have went back to Headquarters and then they would have sent me home and dissolved all my memories of you and me as Voyagers. _End of story._" He frowned.

Phineas sat up higher into his pillows and held Jeffrey's arm. "Stop that. Regardless of whatever happens to me, you're still a Voyager. They've already told us and I know you're gonna go on to…" Phineas drew a breath, he had never told Jeffrey what he would accomplish in the future.

Phineas didn't actually have much time to review Jeffrey's documents at his trial, though he remembered seeing the words _professor, leader, _and _Tribunal_ somewhere within. But was Jeffrey's future truly set in stone if Phineas didn't do his job as a partner and guardian? The weight on his shoulders suddenly felt monumental.

"Go on to do what, Bogg?" Jeffrey's curiosity was piqued.

"I mean, I know you're gonna go on to be the best Voyager that Headquarters has ever seen. I just feel it."

Jeffrey smiled crookedly. "Thanks, Bogg, but I can't get anywhere near that without you. And I think _you're_ the best."

"There are far better than me, Jeff. But I appreciate the thought." He lay back and closed his eyes, his head hurt. "Alright, I'm about to fall out in mid-sentence here. Stick around, sorry there's no television."

Jeffrey returned to his desk and patted a small stack of books. "That's okay, I feel like I haven't read anything in a thousand years."

Phineas smiled, half-asleep. "With all the time hopping, you probably haven't. Keep reading, you don't want to become a dope like me."

Jeffrey wanted to refute the comment but Phineas had already turned over and he lightly snored. Jeffrey went back to his novel, _Around the world in 80 days._

'You're not a dope, Bogg." He said to himself. "You're the greatest guy I ever met." He attempted to read more passages then shoved the book aside and put his head in his arms. He was overtaken by the sudden terror of losing his best friend, and the closest man to a father he would ever have.

As he sobbed and struggled to keep hushed, he didn't know that Phineas woke up. Phineas gulped back his tears, but they fell anyway. He debated if he should approach him, and then decided to let the boy have privacy. Jeffrey always hated for Phineas to see him crying and this was no exception.

"I love you, Jeffrey, and I'm not going anywhere away from you." Phineas vowed quietly against his pillow, and then exhaustion overtook him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voyagers: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 4**

When Phineas awoke, his body was stiff, but the pains had lessened. The long sleep did wonders. He and Jeffrey had been running on pure adrenaline the last few voyages since they nearly captured Voyager Drake in London. He had a worried thought. Perhaps the sinister Voyager was behind the bombing Dominic mentioned? It was almost too easy, frustratingly so–but not impossible considering that ruining history was Drake's goal in life.

'_Another bombing.'_ Although the butcher was pleasant, Phineas saw the deep-rooted grief in him. It was obviously a tragedy that struck him dearly.

He put his arms behind his head and stared out the window. The sun ebbed toward the horizon, and glancing at the clock he saw that it was after four pm. Hunger gnawed him, and the spaghetti and meatball dinner to come sounded very appetizing. He willed himself to sit up and tried to contain the moans and groans from the pains that made him feel in his eighties rather than his twenties. Right now he wouldn't have minded if he had strings attached to his arms and legs and a grand puppeteer controlling him. He just felt that weak. He sighed and rubbed his face and eyes.

'_All Voyagers are puppets, tossed here and there and shaken around to keep the show going.'_ He thought, as the odd image of himself as a Pinocchio type character passed before him.

"All the world's a stage." He mumbled.

He looked at Jeffrey. The boy slept soundly, though uncomfortably, with his head lowered into his neck and his body scrunched up in the chair. It looked as if he had read through two Jules Verne novels. Phineas came toward him. He picked him up and carried him to the bed and removed his sneakers. They were not staying far from this 'Little Italy' section that Jeffrey seemed to be fond of. There was time for him to sleep. The hotel was fairly quiet, it was an unobtrusive little place for drifters and immigrants with meager salaries that needed a temporary roof over their heads.

After washing up, Phineas scrawled Jeffrey a note on the hotel stationery and left it on the desk beside the bed. He laughed at it. His giant, loopy script veered lopsided and he realized the paper was upside down.

'_I really need to go back to school…any school!'_ He thought. He gazed once more at Jeff, noticing how red-rimmed his eyes and nose were. He had cried himself to sleep. Phineas brushed hair from Jeffrey's eyes and drew the covers over him. He quietly left to find the front desk manager.

As he came to the desk, the manager looked up with a bug-eyed stare. "Are you alright, Sir? I thought you'd sleep the night away when I saw your condition. I heard what happened at the river! Praise be the Lord for ya safety, the whole lot of ya!"

"Thanks. They told me this job was dangerous, but I really had no idea." Phineas took a seat across from the front desk in the small waiting lounge. "Listen, I'm new in town ya see, and I didn't know that the Subway project was on its way out the door. What happened to make the entire city lose interest?"

The manager eagerly leaned over the desk, glad to take a break from reorganizing keys and counting receipts. "I can only tell ya what I read from the papers of course. I was there too, just far in the background, thank the Lord! The entire city practically turned out for this event, people were having subway parties for weeks before hand. It was like a Mardi Gras around here, I tell ya. We were sure relieved that they were finally putting the subways _underground_. Those elevated lines are horrible, spewing soot and ash all over the place, ruining food and women's dresses. No matter how much ya clean your house and windows, if you live near an El, forget about it! It was always a mess to mop up."

After an interesting twenty-minute conversation, Phineas thanked the manager and went back to his room. The cause of the red light was gravely clear to him, but he still wondered about a few loose ends that possibly involved Dominic. In an era where corruption reigned supreme and enslaved and embittered the people of the city, it was not going to be an easy fix. He opened the door and found Jeffrey sitting up and reading the note, he was glad it put a smile on his face.

"What do you mean you decided to go on vacation in Hawaii and leave me to sleep?"

Phineas stretched his arms and laughed. "It was great, all the pineapple I could eat. Luaus at night, tanned beauties in grass skirts. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't wanna bother ya."

"Yeah right, Bogg! How do you really feel?" Jeffrey looked at him concerned.

"Like I was blasted through mud and shot out of a thirty-foot geyser, but the aches will pass. It's really amazing to be a couple hundred years old and still feel and look twenty-six!"

"Aww, Bogg, you're still counting voyages for your lifespan…_never mind!_ You do look happier, where did you really go?"

"I spoke to the manager and he clued me in to what's been going down with the subway, I got names and dates."

Jeffrey stood up and doused water on his face from the cleaning bowl. "Wait! We're not leaving yet? You promised we could have dinner with Dominic. I'm starving over here."

Phineas put an arm around him. "You think I'm foolish enough to pass up a fine meal like that? There's more than meets the eye with what happened, but I'll clue you in as we go along."

"Okay, because I heard something earlier that wasn't right either. About a subway bombing."

"Then we're both on the right page."

As they left the hotel, Jeffrey stopped him. "Hold on, Bogg. Let's be good guests, I saw a neat looking bakery on Mulberry. My grandmother always used to get mad if she had guests that showed up for dinner without some kind of offering. It was only good manners." Jeffrey comically raised his hand with clasped fingers to the sky.

"He-a no good! He no bringa the cake!"

Phineas laughed loudly. "Well in that case, we betta bringa something! I will not be humiliated before all of Dominic's descendants as they pass along the story of the Norsky Weegie who no bringa dessert!"

"Norsky Weegy? What the heck is that?"

"You know how it is in this era, every 'foreigner' has a derogatory term. That's mine for being a Norwegian."

-Oo-

As the Voyagers looked over the confections, Phineas decided on the_ Torta di Castagne_, or Chocolate Salami cake. It looked rich and filling. The plump and pretty middle-aged woman behind the counter complimented their choice and wrapped it for them.

"You wanta cream with that? For a topping." She asked in broken English.

Jeffrey told her 'yes' in Italian and Phineas looked at him amazed as the two began a pleasant conversation. He had never heard Jeffrey literally speak another language. The omni usually did the job for them and it always came out as English to his ears. He wondered if he could still remember the Norwegian language, it was too long since he last used it.

Phineas wandered around the bakery and took deep, calming breaths. There was no time to reminisce on his life and he preferred it that way. He approached a wall with photographs. In the center was a sepia toned family portrait, with the bakery owner a little younger and seated, and a short, but strong, mustached man behind her–most likely her husband. His gaze fell upon the young woman next to them. Despite the standard of minimal facial expressions in old-time photographs, she managed to have a tiny, sensuous grin playing across her lips. He could tell her almond eyes were light-colored and her black hair was styled in curls that hung long over her right shoulder. She was beautiful.

"Francesca…_wow_.' He murmured, noticing the names of the family members.

Jeffrey tugged on his sleeve. "Hey Bogg, you ready? What are ya looking at?"

Phineas grinned sheepishly. "Oh, just some family photos here."

"Signora Cardinelli is a widow, her husband died in 1903 and her daughter died last year." Jeffrey whispered. "We should go, I think talking about them just now really upset her."

Jeffrey gazed at the woman sympathetically, understanding that after only two years, the intense pain of her losses was still very fresh. He felt the same for his parents.

Phineas agreed. He smiled at the woman as they left. "Have a lovely evening, Signora Cardinelli."

"Thank you, boys. Enjoy your dinner with Dominic. He's such a good soul." She smiled wanly and turned back to kneading dough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 5**

The company and warm, delicious meal Dominic prepared was very enjoyable and they all ate heaping plates of seconds. Dominic lived in a modest apartment a few blocks down Mulberry Street; it was sparsely furnished, but homey. He played a phonograph of the latest ragtime music and they chatted about life in the city. Dominic admitted to rarely traveling far from New York, but he didn't feel the desire to leave for unknown places.

"I'd rather be here smelling like sausage, then trapped out West on those sick Oregon trails and getting shot-up with arrows by marauding Indians." He chuckled. "Or even caught in gun duels with rowdy, smelly cowboys. It's all appealing in penny novels, but it's not for me."

Phineas laughed. "You'd be very surprised what it was really like out there. All that Western legend is mostly that, romanticized legend. Trust me. America needed its own mythology as a fledgling nation, so they made up many of these tales of shoot-outs and outlaws and battles between cowboys and Indians. But as for smelly, you ain't kidding."

Phineas sat back and sipped his coffee. Jeffrey stared at him, holding back surprise at his partner's unexpected knowledge. Phineas was right about his version of history. It highly disillusioned him.

"Come on, Bogg, stop taking the fun out of it all." He complained. His dreams of the past resembling the TV shows _Bonanza_ or _Gun Smoke_, shows that he had enjoyed watching with his dad, were slowly being shattered as he traveled with Phineas.

The men laughed and Phineas noticed the mantelpiece. "Dominic, is that Francesca Cardinelli?"

Dominic's gaze saddened. "Oh, you've heard about her. I should have known, only Cardinelli's bakery sells cake this good."

"Were you friends?" Jeffrey asked innocently.

A small glance passed between the men and Dominic smiled and patted Jeffrey's back. "Yeah, we were good friends, I was in love with her actually, but who am I kidding? Every guy was. Signora Cardinelli had to beat them off with a broomstick and her father Frederico? _Woah!_ You didn't wanna cross him. He'd snap ya in two if he thought you were being rude. All the same, they were a very close-knit, lovely family. She was an only child."

"Dominic, I know it's painful but, what happened to her? What happened to her father?" Phineas pressed.

Dominic sat back subdued and told them the tragic stories. In 1903, one of the worst subway accidents occurred. The city was rushing all the contractors to finish up construction. They wanted a grand opening by the following year. Young, rich, George McClellan was very big on erecting institutions and presiding over openings for New York. Under his terms as Mayor, the city flourished and the gilded age had reached its peak.

Frederico Cardinelli was killed in an upper Manhattan tunnel in October of 1903 following a deadly combination of dynamite and a cave-in. The workers were having a hard time blasting through the Manhattan schist and the area was unstable and full of cracks. The contractor took no caution and rushed the work, demanding dynamite be set off everyday instead of every other day as was the procedure.

"It was a severely weakened underground spring. The workers went inside to check out the damage and they thought it was okay. This massive rock fell outta nowhere. It was three hundred tons and five feet wide."

Jeffrey cringed, already imagining what occurred next. "Oh no."

"It dropped hard, killed and crushed six men in one shot and then other rocks fell after it. Ten men died that day, including Frederico. Many others were badly hurt and could never work again." Dominic finished.

"That's horrible! What became of the family?" Phineas asked.

"Signora Cardinelli was never the same and neither was Francesca. She grew colder, almost vengeful. I don't know where she went, but she stopped hanging around Mulberry and made some questionable new friends, a real secret bunch." Dominic's face darkened. "I still loved her, and I just wanted to marry her and make her happy, but I had to know what was going on. One day in early spring last year I followed her. Turned out she joined a rebellious little group that wanted to bring down the subway system. They were all children and relatives of workers who had died for the construction. But I know some of them were just big troublemakers looking to stir up revolutions."

"Oh no! You don't mean the bomb? The bomb that went off and killed the Mayor at the opening, that came from them?" Jeffrey asked, appalled.

Dominic's face reddened and he banged on the table. Phineas scooted to his side and put an arm across his shoulder to support him.

"It's alright, Dominic. You can talk to us."

"I told her! I begged her not to get involved with those maniacs! They wanted revenge, but by killing other people? Innocent women and children were at that grand opening. I tried to get there, but the crowds were too much. I saw Francesca in the front, she looked so scared, I almost thought she was gonna turn away."

"She planted the bomb, didn't she?" Phineas asked delicately.

"They were just using her! She had fresh grief for her father and they figured because of her good looks she'd be able to pass for a dignitary's wife or something. I don't know how it went down exactly. She was able to get into the subway car with a satchel, but then they made her come off when they realized she wasn't on the list. I don't think women were allowed."

"And she left the bomb somewhere out of sight in the train car, it must have been on a timer." Phineas mused.

"Yeah, maybe. All I know is, when she got off, she tried to run, but the crowds surged ahead when George McClellan started the engine. I'll never forget the look of pure horror and regret on her face. She pushed her way back toward them! I think she wanted to stop it, but it was too late. The fool Mayor could have killed all those men himself because he insisted on driving the subway car! The moment it took off…"

Dominic held his face. His tears flowed unabated. "I knew what she had done and I left her there! I saw her go in with that bag and afterward I ran far away. The blast even knocked me down because it was so powerful. I never told anyone this! I couldn't! It didn't matter any more. That rotten group got the revenge they wanted and Francesca was dead too. It was a nightmare."

Phineas and Jeffrey stared at their plates. This voyage was slowly turning into a nightmare for them. Phineas rubbed Dominic's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Dominic, we promise to never tell. We'll be leaving after tonight and probably won't see you again."

Dominic raised his sad eyes to them. "I've been carrying this guilt around for so long, thank you for letting me tell you the story. I had to get it off my chest before it…killed me too."

The Voyagers walked solemnly back to their hotel lost in deep thoughts. It was going to be a long night of planning how to stop this act of terrorism and save a young woman and the man who loved her from tragedy and calamitous grief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 6**

"Bogg, It's sad that we can't stop Francesca's father from dying too, right? Because that tunnel accident in 1903 was _supposed_ to happen. I remember reading up a lot on New York History._ Bogg?_ I can't sleep. Are you asleep?" Jeffrey said out of the blue, sitting up from his makeshift bed of two chairs pushed together.

_"Whuzzit? Whaaa?"_ Phineas mumbled from beneath his pillows. He lifted his head up. The light he saw wasn't the sun. It came from the lamp Jeffrey turned on near his face. It was only three in the morning. Phineas groaned loudly. One day he'd get to sleep a full eight hours through the night.

"I'm awake now, kid." He rolled over, but grimaced from the pains that still wracked his body. "There were a few subway tragedies during this time, Jeff, and we can't touch those."

"I know, it's the Titanic syndrome. Did you decide when we're going? I mean, really, _when_." Jeffrey asked.

Phineas scooted up to the headboard. He rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly until Jeffrey came into focus. He was still half asleep.

"Ya know, I was in the middle of deciding who to kiss first, Marilyn Monroe, or Rita Hayworth."

Jeffrey stared at him blankly and Phineas snorted a laugh. "Maybe ya don't know…still too soon. Anyway, I went with Rita…cuz I remember Joe DiMaggio chasing me with a bat or something." He droned.

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. _"Bogg!_ This is serious, snap out of it. _When?"_

"Okay, okay! The Mayor and the dignitaries held the grand opening at the City Hall station on October 27th, 1904. _Uhh_…Mayor McClellan and the rest of the guys boarded the train around 2:30pm. I don't see how Francesca could even think they'd let her on, there were no women allowed on for that initial ride like Dominic said."

"That's right! Later on women even had their own subway cars to ride in if they wanted to. Are you sure Dominic told us the right story? So much was happening that day, he might have been too emotional or something."

"I agree, Jeff. I'm having trouble believing Francesca did this all on her own. If she was as scared as Dominic said she was, then there must have been other anarchists in the crowd ready to do it if she failed. I think she was blackmailed or forced somehow." Phineas pulled at his hair. "Bottom line is, we need to stop Francesca from getting anywhere near that train, so that means I'll have to distract her."

Jeffrey kicked the chair away from him and tossed his blanket and pillow on the bed frustrated. "But what about the bomb itself? We don't even know what kind it is. How are we gonna stop it if it's timed to go off? This isn't like James Bond, ya know. They didn't have red and green plastic wires to snip."

"That's the only thing I can't figure out yet. Most likely it was made from dynamite, I'm assuming it had its own timer and detonator."

Jeffrey sat next to him. "Bogg, have you ever defused a bomb before?"

Phineas tried to hide his worry. "No…but I don't plan on it. We're just gonna have to wait and see."

Jeffrey shifted comfortably on the bed with his pillow. "Okay, Bogg…I trust you. I think I should go back to sleep." He quickly snuggled his head onto the pillow and threw his blanket over him before Phineas could object.

"Wiseguy!" Phineas laughed. "Scooch over, kid, I need more room than you do and I'm the injured one this time. Try not to brush my scrapes."

Jeffrey giggled and then curled up as far as he could and closed his drowsy eyes. Now Phineas couldn't sleep. He turned the lamplight off and settled as comfortably as possible within half the space. He tossed and turned grumpily a few times.

_"Oww! _I might as well be on a ship in a storm! Stop moving so much! Your elbow is in my back!" Jeffrey whined.

"Your back is in the way of my elbow. And you kick, ya know that?" Phineas gritted his teeth, and rolled on his side again. He secured his arms under his pillow and finally kept still.

"Happy now, little Prince?"

"Yeah. Go to sleep already!"

"You rat, you're the one who woke me up!"

Jeffrey made no comment and Phineas sighed and closed his eyes. The morning was taking an awfully long time come.

-Oo-

Jeffrey was the first one awake. He bathed and dressed, then pulled out the omni and set the date for their next assignment. He picked up the book he had fallen asleep reading the day before, _Eight hundred leagues down the Amazon_. After a few chapters he stared pensively at Phineas. Aside from the red light, there was something else eating away at his partner, but Jeffrey couldn't put his finger on it.

During the early part of the night he had heard Phineas sniffling, calling out for _'mor'_ and _'mamma _and the name_ 'Emilie.''_ At one point Phineas thrashed around so much he nearly kicked Jeffrey off the bed. Whatever it was that haunted his dreams passed quickly and Phineas didn't wake up. Jeffrey didn't want to bring it up yet. He was no stranger to nightmares. However, he wanted to know about Phineas' past. Phineas never talked about it and Jeffrey felt that he didn't want to at all.

Nearly a half hour passed and Jeffrey's stomach grumbled. It was after nine am. He went beside the bed and tapped his partner.

"Bogg, get up now. We have to leave and I want some breakfast...please! Pretty please! Cherries on top?"

Phineas pushed him away. Jeffrey came closer and shook him. "Bogg, _rise and shine!_ We really gotta leave. Did you pay the manager? Or are we gonna fly the coop like we had to do in Russia once because you forgot you only had some shillings and not any rubles? I know you felt really bad about it, that's why we went back and paid him and…"

Phineas opened one eye and glowered at him. "If you're trying to torture me by talking me awake, it's working! And Cherries won't cut it. I want whipped cream, sprinkles and syrupy walnuts with that." He sat up groggy. "Yeah, I paid the guy as soon as we checked in. That's the policy here anyway, he's used to people stiffing him. Speaking of stiff, I think I need some time on the rack."

"I can always set the omni for medieval times and put ya on one." Jeffrey joked.

"Never mind. Alright. I'll wash up, and then we're gone."

-Oo-

Phineas could barely eat breakfast. His stomach knotted over the coming turn of events and he was still cranky from having his sleep disturbed by nightmares. He wondered where or as Jeffrey insisted, _when_, the omni was going to leave them in relation to the explosion. As Jeffrey finished off his eggs, Phineas slid him the omni.

"Here. I think it's high time you learned to control one of these. Today I'll leave you in charge of the omni." He smiled. "Use it wisely."

Jeffrey looked at him curious, but took it from him anyway. "I've used the omni before, you know that. I know what you're trying to do, Bogg. You want me to have it in case anything happens to you out there. In case we can't fix it."

"What are you saying? I just want you to get the feel of working with…"

Jeffrey put a hand up. "Stop it, Bogg. Don't lie to me. You don't know how too. I know the consequences here, but nothing is gonna happen to you…_nothing."_

Jeffrey's jaw quivered and his eyes teared up. Phineas stood and patted his shoulders. "Absolutely nothing! What am I thinking? Let's go. I hope ya don't puke on me in the cosmos."

"_Eww!_ That's never happened before."

"First time for everything. Did I ever tell you how once I landed _so_ sick that I hit the ground and everything just flew right…"

"Bogg, not now." Jeffrey groaned as they went into a deserted alley. He pulled out the omni. "Hold on tight."

A burst of cosmic energy filled the time plane and the Voyagers took off, but not without certain fears over their next crucial assignment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 7**

The Voyagers landed a few feet from the steps of City Hall. They were stunned by the fanfare. Ticker tapes and streamers flew through the streets, jovial music blasted from a live marching band at the head of the stairway. There was dancing in the streets. Phineas did not want to lose Jeffrey in the crowd. He grasped his hand and they ran up the steps to get a better view of the events.

Every window of the entire building was draped with red, white, and blue cloth banners. Gigantic signs that read _'New York City welcomes the underground IRT #6!'_ were posted everywhere. The turnout was enormous, with all the attendees clothed in their Sunday best. Families who didn't want to brave the crowds hung from neighboring apartment windows watching with anticipation.

Jeffrey pulled on Phineas' shirtsleeve. "They look like a sea of penguins with top-hats!" He noted enthusiastically. "What a fantastic day!"

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Phineas glanced around and saw a building clock; the time read 2:00pm exactly. "I don't know how we're going to find Francesca in this."

"Maybe she's already waiting inside the tunnel?" Jeffrey suggested.

"No, look at all the police blockading it. The Mayor and his dignitaries are supposed to be the first ones down there. Come on, let's start walking around. I doubt there's many women carrying bulky satchels."

"That's true. She's probably biding her time."

They rushed into the midst of the people. After ten minutes of searching, they found themselves two blocks away from the City Hall building. Jeffrey leaned against a brick wall and crossed his arms disappointed.

"Are you sure we didn't miss her, Bogg? We don't really know what she looks like."

"I got a good look at her photograph, she's…" Phineas drew a hand over his brow to block the sun from his eyes and he froze. "She's a _vision_." He whispered softly.

Jeffrey stared and realized why his partner suddenly drooled and grew hot around the collar. A young woman walked cautiously in their direction, wearing a fitted pale yellow dress with lacy bell sleeves. The color accentuated her natural tan. Her long skirt was draped with white lace and ruffles and just brushed the edges of her beige boots. Her thick, dark hair was pinned up in a wide bun decorated with small flowers, keeping in fashion with the women of her day. She held her head erect, her crystal green eyes resolute, and her mind in a world of its own. She clutched a crimson satchel against her chest.

Jeffrey jumped away from the wall. "There she is! What do we do? Grab her?"

"No! That's not how we handle things. Follow my lead,_ err…_look bewildered and point a lot."

"Okay! You're the boss! _Uh,_ when are we gonna get there, uncle Bogg? I'm tired! I'm getting bored." He whined loudly and Phineas wondered if he should just drop the kid off in Hollywood.

Phineas straightened his overcoat and smoothed back his hair. They casually strolled toward Francesca. He put on an air of confusion and his arm knocked her shoulder. In that second he felt as if all her tensions passed through him as she tripped forward with a shriek. The dismay on her face was heartrending. Jeffrey had to look away and squeeze his eyes shut, thinking that any second the satchel would hit the ground and they'd all be blown to pieces.

Phineas caught the bag and steadied her. "Oh my heavens! I'm so sorry, Miss. Forgive my clumsiness. That would have been a terrible spill. My nephew and I are a little lost."

The woman controlled herself and wrung her gloved hands. "Oh, oh, it is alright, I'm not hurt. Please, may I have my bag?" She asked in accented English.

Phineas kept it at a distance from her and pretended to admire it. He brushed it past his ear and his heart skipped when he heard ominous ticking within. He couldn't hide his panicked expression from Jeffrey.

"Wow, this…this is…is quite a purse. You can fit many things in here I imagine. It sure is sturdy." He went to shake it and she immediately clutched his hand.

"No! Please give it to me, I have personal items in there that I don't want to get lost or broken. You understand, don't you?"

She was on the verge of tears so he calmly handed the bag over. "Absolutely, here you are."

Jeffrey wanted to get in on the conversation. "Hey lady, we're looking for the underground Subway entrance, with all the people trolling around here, we can't find it, right, Uncle B?"

"Jeffrey, mind your manners. You don't address a woman that way." Phineas smiled brightly at her and despite her trembling, she felt comforted and smiled back.

"I've grown up with much worse." She said. "Boys are boys."

"Still, kids these days, I tell you. My name is Phineas Bogg, and you are?"

The woman kept looking over his shoulder toward the City Hall building. "Francesca Cardinelli. Please, I must get past."

"Oh, surely." He looked at Jeffrey wide-eyed, then back at her. "Are you going toward the IRT opening? Why don't we all go together? Then afterward, it would be my pleasure to treat you for lunch with us." He grinned again.

Francesca's face softened and she curtsied. "I appreciate that, but, no thank-you. I have something vital I must do."

"Anything we can help you with, Miss Cardinelli?" Jeffrey offered. "I'll carry your…" He felt a slight kick to his ankle. Phineas wouldn't look at him.

"Uh…can you excuse for a minute, Miss Cardinelli?" Jeffrey pulled Phineas into a doorway. "Bogg, what are we gonna do? I saw that look on your face, there is a bomb inside, right?"

"Yes, and it's timed. The sweet approach isn't working. I have a plan B, more drastic, but it's the only way to get her from entering the subway. When you see what I do, I want you to copy me and just follow along." He patted Jeffrey's back.

"Got it!"

Francesca was on the move again and didn't wait for them. Phineas slowed his pace beside her and grasped her left arm. Jeffrey did the same with her right. She looked at them nervous.

"What are you doing? Let me go, or else I'll…"

"You'll what? Scream? I highly doubt that, considering what you're carrying in the satchel. I work for an undercover branch of the police department and I've been monitoring the activities of your little anarchist group very carefully. Now you are gonna come with us and tell me all that you know…_after_ you defuse this thing."

Francesca shook violently and tears sprung down her cheeks. "I cannot! I don't know how!"

Phineas rattled her. "I don't believe you!"

"You must! I didn't build this, I'm just supposed to deliver it. It is timed to go off."

"_Deliver it? _Like a piece of mail? Do you realize what you're about to do? Hundreds of people are going to die, women and children! All because you lost your father, _one _man who willingly took the job as a subway construction worker and knew the risks when he signed on. All for your own selfish grief!"

Even Jeffrey was frightened by the intensity of Phineas' anger. He tugged his arm.

"Bogg! We only have about twelve minutes to 2:30!"

Phineas glared hotly at Francesca. "Well?"

"It's set for 2:45. The Mayor and his dignitaries will be leaving the City Hall building at 2:30, before that he'll just be making a short speech and then start the engine, I suppose." She said quickly.

"You can't be working alone on this. Where are you partners in crime?"

"They are all over, probably by the building already. I'm supposed to meet one now and he's to tell me exactly where to plant it."

Jeffrey looked at her in shock. "Don't you understand that you're going to die too? You won't have time to get out of the way when it explodes. Is that what you want?"

"No…No! I don't know what I want! Please don't interfere. Go far away, I don't want you to get hurt." She stroked Jeffrey's curls. "Send him away from here! You can do what you like with me, but send him away!"

"Why, because I told you his name? Because you have to look into his eyes right now and know that you're about to kill him? It's so easy to harm strangers isn't it? What if I told you that a man named Dominic is coming to find you! That he knows what you're up to and wants to help."

Francesca put a hand to her mouth. "No! Not Dominic! That fool! Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I'm doing this for him too!"

"He's here because he loves you, and for that…" Phineas had to play the sympathy card with her, she was breaking slowly but surely. "For that, he is going to die, they're all going to die."

Phineas yanked her along down the street; the area was growing more crowded. "We are going to find this man, and he's going to disable it! Point him out to me!"

"Mr. Bogg! He will run if he sees you! There's a tree, twenty feet from the right of the stairs. He'll be there. I must meet him by myself!"

"Fine, but I'll be right behind you."

They rushed ahead and then Phineas halted Jeffrey. "Not you. I don't want you anywhere near this building or train. Go back in the direction we came and keep going. Find the first restaurant or something and wait. I will find you."

Jeffrey vehemently shook his head. "No, Bogg! I'm not leaving you. We're in this mess together!"

"Absolutely not. I'm the senior partner and what I tell you to do, you do! Understand me? Now go, before I lose them in the crowd!"

Jeffrey put up a bold face, but inside he felt the enormous urge to cry and beg him to stay. He hugged Phineas tight.

"Bogg! Be careful! Please! I can't lose you!" He whimpered.

Phineas stroked his head, his temper fading. "Jeffrey, I want you to do this because I love you. I vowed to never leave you, but I also vowed that I would never put you in harm's way again. Please go. You have the omni and you know how to use it."

Jeffrey reluctantly loosened his grip and stumbled backwards. "I don't care! I want to be with you!"

"Get out of here now!" Phineas urged him on, swallowing tears.

Jeffrey ran. When he reached the corner, he looked back and saw Phineas making a beeline for the tree. He looked up at the sky and cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't say it! I love you too, Bogg!" He shouted, though his partner didn't hear him.

With the happy spirit of the crowds and music blasting in his ears, Jeffrey carried on running until he was far from City Hall and in a residential area. The streets were practically empty, with everyone having gone their way toward the gala. He collapsed in a chair at an outdoor eatery. Just as he was about to burst into tears he noticed a tall man scamper across the street extremely agitated. It was Dominic Montanari.

'_Aww, no! If something goes wrong, he'll be killed and the light will still be red. I gotta stop him!'_ Jeffrey thought feverishly. _'Maybe I can tell him what's going on with Francesca and he can change history! Maybe…'_

Jeffrey jumped up and chased Dominic, ignoring the warning bells of his conscience. The bells told him he was disobeying Phineas and he could very well get himself killed. He couldn't let that stop him. As long as he had the omni, he could grab Phineas and get them out of there regardless of what happened. He was a Voyager too, and he had to do anything possible to help avert this disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 8**

The gangly man with slanted pale eyes tossed the cigar from his mouth and spat. He looked very out of place in a disheveled pin-striped suit and a scowl across his bloodless, tight lips. He checked his pocket watch. The beautiful wop was late.

"Late _and_ carrying my best piece of work!" He muttered. "If she don't get it right, I'll plum do it myself! And if she lives, I'll sure as heck deal with her!"

"Thomas! I'm here!" He heard a female voice call out.

Thomas McGuinness looked her over as she ran from a distance. She wore one of her best dresses, no doubt bought with the small settlement the city gave her mother upon her dear daddy's death in the hell tube. Francesca Cardinelli was the perfect scapegoat for the '_Un-Gilded faction'_, but he wondered if she were too soft. She was, after all, a woman, and when he investigated her background he found her to be pretty much spotless. Francesca was an immigrant baker's daughter with a heart of gold. Either way, she only had to slip the satchel into the subway car and let his prize bomber do the rest. All the fat cat millionaires that were greedily destroying Manhattan isle from the inside out would be blown straight to Kingdom come and he'd receive a heavy pay day. Francesca was merely a sacrifice in the grand scheme of things. Change would not be brought about passively.

"Thomas, I'm sorry I was detained. I have it with me."

He clamped her wrist and pulled her closer. "You haven't turned on us, have you? If you have, be rest assured m'dear, life will be much harder for those around you. I've warned you before! I wonders how long it would take to save up enough green to fix a bombed out bakery? Or, wouldn't it be sad to lose the best butcher shop on Mulberry Street, not to mention a horrid end to the best butcher." He teased.

Francesca stared glumly at him as he let out a high-pitched laugh that revealed the limits of his sanity.

"No, no please, I'll do it! I'll do it." A tear traced down her cheek, he rudely flicked it away.

"Buono, sweets!"

Phineas drew close enough to hear the conversation from behind the tree. The poor young woman was not only seduced into thinking what she was about to do was right; she was being blackmailed. He couldn't let this go on any further. Phineas boldly stepped up behind Thomas and tapped his shoulder hard. The man turned and Phineas stared him down.

"The jig is up, Thomas. Nobody is going anywhere! You're gonna defuse that bomb right now!"

"What? Who the heck are you? What bomb?"

"The one ticking away in that satchel." He pulled it from Francesca's shaking hands. "Eight minutes! Do it!"

"I ain't doing anything, Norsky!"

Francesca grabbed Thomas' coat. "Listen to him, Thomas! We can't do this! It's horrible! It's murder! Please defuse it!"

"You get off of me!" He shoved Francesca on the ground.

Phineas couldn't help her with the bag still in his hands, but Thomas made it easy for him. He elbowed Phineas in the chest and tore the bag from his grasp. Phineas clutched his chest from the sharp pain and Thomas ran below into the underground line.

"I gotta stop that lunatic!"

Leaving a traumatized Francesca behind, Phineas darted down the subway stairwell.

-Oo-

Jeffrey was winded trying to catch up to Dominic's running strides toward City Hall. The crowds thinned out as many rushed down to hear the Mayor speak and start the train engine. Jeffrey picked up speed and dove for his coat.

"Dominic! Wait!"

Dominic stopped and faced Jeffrey. "Who are you? What do you want, kid? I'm busy!"

"I know where you're going and it won't help! Francesca is going to blow up the station and you can't be there! You could die!"

"What in the world are you talking about? Do I know you?"

"You know what I'm talking about! She's gonna put the satchel…she's gonna kill the Mayor and…"

Jeffrey was confused. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to him. Suddenly, Dominic waved to Francesca. She was crying against a tree.

"Francesca! What happened?" He ran over to her and started talking rapidly in Italian. She was barely coherent and distressed.

"I am no good to anyone, Dominic! I don't deserve you! I am a monster for going through with this! A horrible villain! You have to leave! Run, Dominic!"

Jeffrey realized that Phineas was not with her, neither was the satchel. "Francesca! Where's Bogg? Where's the bomb?"

"There _is_ a bomb?" Dominic gaped at her. "Francesca, what have you done?"

"He went after Thomas! There are only a few minutes left!" She wailed.

Jeffrey looked at the entrance with a drastic idea and he took off. Francesca cried out for him to stop but he had already run down the steps. She tore away from Dominic.

"I love you, Dominic! Always! Get as far from here as you can! Hurry!"

With that last dire warning, Francesca ran away and was lost in the throngs.

-Oo-

Jeffrey nearly flew down and ran smack into a few hundred revelers packing up the newly minted platforms. Flashbulbs popped. It was history in the making. If he had a moment to admire it, Jeffrey would admit he had never seen a subway station so clean and polished in his life. The subways in 1982 were filled with dirt, graffiti, rats, garbage, and were in serious disrepair. He looked at the gleaming subway car, overhearing a little disagreement between the handsome Mayor and the engineer.

"Mr. Mayor, please, this is a highly complex piece of machinery, it is my job to make sure this ride goes smoothly for you and your associates." He attempted to grab the controls, but the Mayor pushed him aside.

"Pish posh! All I have to do is pull on this one, right? You're standing here, good man, I'm sure you'll tell me if I steer it off course." Mayor McClellan grinned and clutched the lever, starting the train engine. The roar of applause from the audience was deafening as the dignitaries waved and the car traveled into the tunnel.

Jeffrey did not see Phineas anywhere near or inside the subway car, but then he noticed two men struggling with a satchel further down the platform. He ran over just as Phineas got in a swift right hook to the skinnier man's jaw, and sent him sprawling to the floor. Phineas hovered over him and slapped his face a few times, but it was no use. Thomas had passed out. He picked up the satchel. His eyes blazed with terror. Sweat poured down his face and his expression fell pained as he stared at the crowds. This was the end. He had failed this entire mission.

Jeffrey set the omni dials as far back as they could go. He grabbed Phineas' arm and they disappeared in the blink of an eye, speeding through the cosmos.

-Oo-

The Voyagers tumbled onto a sandy beach and the air was sweltering. Phineas still clutched the satchel against his chest. He was nearly hyperventilating. Jeffrey dragged him to his feet.

"Throw it, Bogg! Throw it in the water now!" He shouted.

Phineas ran to the surf and made a football pass, sending the satchel flying across the ocean. He grabbed Jeffrey in his arms and ran far from the water's edge. The moment the bag made impact with the ocean, it exploded. Phineas threw himself over Jeffrey and they cowered as giant sprays of water and chunks wet sand bounced off them. Flames shot out, but were quenched by oncoming, giant waves.

The roaring eventually died down. Phineas forced himself onto his back and stared numbly at the pristine blue sky, his breathing came out in deep shudders. Jeffrey slowly rose to his knees. He wiped the sand out of his hair and off his clothes and stared tearfully at his partner.

"Bogg, we made it. We did it! We got rid of the bomb!"

Phineas sat up and tugged Jeffrey in for a giant hug. "Oh my God! Jeffrey! Are we alive?"

"Yeah, we're alive!" Jeffrey laughed.

Phineas rocked him for a long while. He eventually found his composure and pulled away with a mixture of anger and relief. He grasped Jeffrey's shoulders, shaking him up a little.

"I told you to stay far away! You didn't listen to me! You _never_ listen to me!" He yelled flustered.

Jeffrey did not expect this sudden, volatile reaction from his partner. "Bogg, I had to! I had to save you and the people down there!"

"No! What you had to do was leave and follow my instructions! You could have been killed!"

"A Voyager never gives up! _A__ Voyager doesn't leave a fallen comrade!_ It's in the code! You were fallen!" Jeffrey stood angry. "I did what I was supposed to do! It was my idea to find you and omni us out to a deserted island to get rid of this bomb! Mission accomplished!"

Phineas' body shook from head to toe with adrenaline and fear. "Damn the code! Damn it! I didn't want you to come for me!"

"Bogg, _get a grip!_ I did it and that's that. I thought you'd be proud of me. I acted like a _real _Voyager and you know it!"

Phineas fell deathly silent. He pulled the omni from Jeffrey's hand and turned the dials. "We have to go back and see what happened, I have a bad feeling this voyage is not over."

"So do I!" Jeffrey seethed. He wasn't going to cry over this. If the Tribunal decided to make a case of this 'infraction,' he would go down fighting that he acted in the right.

Phineas pulled Jeffrey close to his side, his grip nearly painful. Jeffrey looked up at his partner, and realized that Phineas wasn't angry with him; he was scared, more than he had ever been in their entire time together. Phineas' eyes had taken on a sullen, vacant glare that bothered him. Phineas would soon bounce back, he always did, but Jeffrey hoped this didn't somehow drive him over the edge. Phineas pushed the omni and they soared back to October 27th, 1904.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 9**

The whistle of the cosmic trip died down and mingled with the whistling of gusty winds. The Voyagers landed on a very high rooftop in Manhattan. Phineas looked over to make sure Jeffrey was okay, and the boy jumped up fast. Phineas was still weary since his geyser experience and rose slowly, rubbing the middle of his back. He checked the omni–red again.

Jeffrey gasped and then he clutched his arm. "Bogg! Look! It's Francesca, she's out there on the ledge!"

Phineas' gaze shot forward and sure enough, the distraught young woman was inching her way toward the edge of the parapet. Her face was reddened from intense crying. Phineas approached little by little, keeping his arm out toward her.

"Francesca, it's me, Phineas Bogg. We made it. The bomb didn't go off, it was a dud. The Mayor and everyone are safe! Please come down." He asked calmly.

Francesca looked his way startled, but she held her balance. "How did you know I was up here?"

"We followed you and climbed up the fire escapes same as you did."

She turned away. "Then climb back down and just let me alone."

"We can't. Not until we know you're safe."

Francesca swung her body around exasperated. Phineas cringed when she teetered. "What does it matter? I don't deserve to be safe! Were all those innocent people down there safe from me? _NO!_ I'm a murderess!"

Phineas came closer and Jeffrey hung back, shaking. She stepped further away.

"You are not! You changed your mind! I know what happened now; you were seduced by this gang of miscreants and they blackmailed you. I heard what Thomas said by the tree. Please Francesca, you don't want to do this."

"How do you know what I want? Where do you come from to tell me this? I wanted to get revenge for my father's death, but you were right, it's all so useless. These rich men will go on raking in all the profit and controlling the city for their own gain. It's a pitiful cycle. I was going to die anyway in that explosion. I knew it. I can't live with myself now."

Phineas suddenly felt infuriated. "Francesca, You're taking the coward's way out and you know it! You must face up to what happened!"

"Bogg, don't yell at her. That won't help." Jeffrey cajoled him.

Phineas waved him off and stood his ground. He pointed at her accusingly. "No! She thinks she's the only one in this world who lost a parent? Tell her about your parents, Jeff! Tell her how they died in that horrible accident and how you were there, but couldn't prevent it!"

"Bogg, what's the matter? This isn't like you!"

"Tell her, I said!"

Jeffrey shook his head tearfully. "Bogg, stop it! You're making her upset! She'll fall!"

Phineas drew closer to her. "You don't see him jumping off buildings, do you? He's brave. He lived up to the fact that he couldn't change what had happened and he wasn't at fault. Neither are you! Nobody was hurt, Francesca!"

"But I am! My pride and dignity, that is all dead!"

Her boot heels hung over the edge and her body tipped back and forth. "I'm so terribly sorry for you, Jeffrey! I wasn't thinking of those things. I know I'm not the only one, I do. But it was more than that, it was for _all_ the men who died for…"

_"Shut up!" _Phineas burst out. "That's all a lie they told you! That group doesn't care about your grief or anybody's! They're probably getting kick-backs from the fat cats who were against the subway system, and that's why they are hired out to destroy them. Well Jeff and I are not gonna let that happen, do you hear me? None of this will ever happen!"

"What are you saying, Phineas!" She cried. "You can't change anything!"

"Try me! I can change anything I want to!"

Jeffrey ran to Phineas' side flabbergasted by his behavior. "Francesca, Bogg is sick, he's upset, he's confused! He almost died from that bomb! I mean, he could have, and this week he nearly died in a geyser explosion! Please just come down from the ledge! We'll explain everything."

Down below, they heard the fire brigade and police shouting. Through the noisy crowd of frightened onlookers came Dominick's voice, the loudest of them all. He was yelling for her not to jump and he climbed onto the fire escape.

Francesca stared at Jeffrey and spoke gently. "You…you remind me of my cousin Matteo, such a wise little spitfire and a head full of curls just the same. Oh God, please forgive me! I've put you in so much danger. I've ruined my life; I've shamed my father's memory! I have shamed my mother, everyone!"

"We do! We do forgive you! Bogg tell her!" Jeffrey screamed.

Phineas' anger dissolved. "Francesca, _stop. It's all over with. I'm so sorry."_ He closed his eyes, thoroughly ashamed of his behavior toward her and feeling about ready to pass out. He couldn't understand what came over him, but whatever it was, he had to fight it.

"I forgive you, hon. You have to live." He put up both his arms and walked toward her steadily. "Come down to me. I got you."

Francesca had made up her mind. "I thank you for that, Phineas. You're a good man and I know it. Take special care of your boy."

"Bogg, no! Grab her!" Jeffrey jumped up and down.

Phineas lunged forward, but it was too late. Francesca looked up to the heavens and spun around. With her arms outstretched, she dove off. The crowds below scattered, screaming in terror.

"NO!_ NO!"_ Phineas bellowed. "Francesca!"

Phineas and Jeffrey peered frantically over the edge, but it was over. She had landed face-down, crushed and bloodied on the pavement. Dominic, who was halfway up the fire escape, slid down the wrought iron steps, screaming her name over and over. He glared at Phineas scathingly.

"You! You…you did this! _You murderer! You killer!"_

Jeffrey's heart nearly stopped. It was like a waking nightmare. He forced down bile. For a quick moment he thought of himself. He would have been just the same on the sidewalk, even worse, had Phineas not dove after him. Couldn't he have done the same for her? He mustn't have thought of it. Phineas lay slumped over the ledge, staring down in shock. His arm hung limp, and his hand reached out and clawed at the air.

Jeffrey fell to his knees and his eyes blazed. He pulled Phineas away and pounded on him furiously.

"Bogg! Why? What's wrong with you? You made her fall! You made her jump! Why did you treat her like that! You killed her!" He spewed out, and then immediately grabbed his mouth. He had just said one of the worst things he could ever say to his partner.

"Oh Bogg! We gotta fix this! We gotta!"

Phineas barely heard him with the sound of his blood rushing to his ears. He grasped his head and curled his body on the ground.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" He moaned. "I tried to save her! I'm a wretch! I tried to save him! I did! But he wanted to kill me, Jeffrey! He came out there to kill me for leaving! And she let him! She let him! She knew he would! Why would she do that?" Phineas shouted hoarsely.

"What are you talking about?"

Jeffrey stared at him in utter shock. They had to get out fast. The police were making their way up the building, waving guns and batons. They believed that Phineas pushed her on purpose. Jeffrey pulled the omni off Phineas' quivering form and turned the dials until they all formed a red 'V' over the center. He clung to Phineas' shoulders and hugged him.

"I didn't mean what I said, Bogg. You're _not_ a killer. I'm going to take you away from here. You need help."

The police burst through the roof doors with their guns pointed at them. "Hold it right there, you two! Don't ya move a muscle or we're going to…"

The cops lowered their weapons and stared at each other astonished. The man and the boy disappeared right before their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Author Note: I am 'borrowing' one of my original characters from my _Voyager's Aide Series_–Australian Voyager Bobby Peters, the head of the Omni Control Center. He tends to appear in many of my different stories. :)**

**Oslo, Norway, 1700**

Thunder crashed and the rain poured down upon him in buckets. His only source of light was a dying lantern and the sharp flashes of lightning that illuminated the entire bog every few minutes. He would not let a storm dissuade him from making it to the docks where the pirate ship had dropped anchor. Nothing would stop him from leaving this old, useless life behind.

Shivering with cold, fifteen year-old Phineas Bogg trudged through the swampy grasslands, finally coming to rest at the shoreline alongside a rocky cliff. Through the swirling winds and darkness he saw the outline of the pirate ship. It was going to set sail the next morning, and by his calculations he would make it there just in time to secure passage. Whether they accepted him or not, he was finally free, no longer under the tyranny of his cruel father or the harsh indecisiveness of his mother. There was only one person he would truly miss and worry about, his younger sister Emilie.

He had wanted to take her with him, and had often amused her with his wild tales of adventures they could have together. Phineas knew he would never get anywhere traveling with a girl of ten years old. He left her a small token, a ship carved of wood so she would understand where he went. He also crafted two rag dolls, a boy and a girl, which was meant to be a sign of his brotherly love. He hoped that in time she would forgive his sudden departure. Emilie at least, was somewhat safe from their father's violent lashings, though she was often battered down by the sharp tongue of their mother, Inga.

Both his parents were poor and uneducated farmers and it seemed to Phineas they resented the fact that their children were born with high intellect and a capacity to learn. The Bogg children desired more than a future of poverty and ignorance. Still, Emilie could barely read and Phineas struggled. One of the first things he planned to do was learn the English tongue and to read and write it fluently. Phineas had dreams to travel far, to go places that one could only read about in books. He wanted to be a man of the world, free to come and go as he pleased and to never have to suffer again.

His joy upon seeing the ship was at once short-lived as he heard a voice that rivaled nature's thunder calling and cursing him. He looked down the beach and saw his strapping father, Peder. He was intoxicated as ever and struggling to find him. Peder was a pitiful excuse for a man, staggering and tripping over invisible obstacles along the sand. He wasn't coming to hug Phineas and plead his return, he was going to make sure his ungrateful boy learned a lesson he would never forget, even if it killed him. Phineas had nowhere to escape to this time. His father gained speed and finally caught up to him. Phineas' only chance to get away was to climb the rocks that lead out to the sea.

**Voyagers Headquarters- Present**

"When can I see him again, Bobby?" Jeffrey asked. He wrung his hands and fidgeted in the over-sized chair across from the desk.

Bobby Peters, a towering, Australian Voyager and the director of the _Omni Control Center,_ came around and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. Jeffrey stared up saddened, but he saw glimmers of hope in the older Voyager's blue eyes.

"Jeff, he's going to be fine. There's not much you can do right now. You've already done the best thing by bringing him back here for treatment. He's under a mild sedation and when he wakes up he'll be calm and ready for evaluation. I'm terribly sorry this happened. The gilded age was full of shonky business and rich pollys who screwed the poor over."

"I've studied about all the corruption. But the light is still red! Please tell me that Francesca isn't gonna die."

"It sure seems like she is, doesn't it? No, according to our time line assessment, she _can_ live. But it's the professional opinion of Dr. Buono that you and Bogg be removed from this assignment. It's taken its toll and we will immediately send in another…"

Jeffrey leaped from his chair. "No! We started this, we messed it up, and we're gonna fix it."

"Jeffrey, _you _didn't mess anything up. Heck, if I were truly in charge here I'd give you a medal of Valor for what you did with that bomb, both of you."

"Thanks, but I don't care about that. All I know is, I watched a woman kill herself and my best friend go nuts and it shouldn't have happened." He answered upset.

Bobby sighed and nodded. He crossed his arms and leaned against his desk. "We have all the details of the mission here, but I want your version."

"I knew something was eating away at Bogg for a few weeks now, but we didn't talk about it. Phineas doesn't like to share his problems with me, but I'm tired of that. It makes me feel like I'm still a baby that doesn't understand anything. I know he does it to protect my feelings; he doesn't want me to be scared, but what about _his_ feelings? Who does he have to vent to, ya know?"

Bobby sighed and reached over to a pile of folders. He pulled out a thick green file with Phineas' name embossed on top. He tapped his fingers upon it.

"Jeff, what do you think the problem is?"

Jeffrey looked at him in disbelief. "You really want my opinion?"

Bobby grinned. "You know the man better than anyone. You're his partner!"

"But…but…"

"But what? You're still a kid and what you say shouldn't matter? That's bloody ridiculous. You're a Voyager; your opinion counts to me. Come on, mate. Sit back down and tell me what's on your mind, or rather, on Bogg's mind."

With Bobby's rapt attention, Jeffrey went on to give his assumption that Phineas was being tormented by his pre-Voyager life, possibly some tragedy involving his parents. When he told him what Phineas said before they came to Headquarters, Bobby's face darkened and he opened the file.

"I should have known! Oh, Bogg. I told him this was gonna come back to bite him in the arse! He passed all his mental evaluations with flying colors, that's not the problem, but he never wanted to talk about his life before piracy. Phineas probably never told ya, but do you know how we pick and choose our Voyagers? At least one of our standard methods?"

Jeffrey shook his head. _"Uhh, _I'm not really sure."

"Without boring you with all the technical stuff, let's just say that each Voyager has a 'shadow.' "

_"Shadow?_ What's that? Sounds like a superhero."

Bobby chuckled. "Well, it's just an in-house expression for a Voyager who is assigned to oversee the life course of a potential Voyager _candidate._ They never make their appearance truly known to the candidate, but throughout their lives they pop up again and again, watching, observing and waiting. They never get involved, unless the candidate is in dire straights, and all the while they send reports back to Headquarters. When the Council makes the final decision on the candidate, we either pluck him or her, or we leave them alone and move on to the next. Trust me it's a very delicate process, and we don't take it lightly. Unfortunately we get some damn bad apples in the bunch, like Voyager Drake proved to be. It just goes to show you that people can change for bad or good."

Jeffrey looked at Bobby thoughtfully. "That is so cool. Did I have a shadow?"

"Sure you did. They may have observed you in school, or been a hot dog vendor in Central Park, perhaps they were in the crowd whenever you were out with your parents."

"Was it Bogg?"

"No, Bogg was more like your retriever. Well, we used him in that way."

Jeffrey pointed to the folder. "Let me guess, that's Bogg's shadow report."

"Correct. Now, I'm going to share a few things that may disturb you, but I don't want you to be in the dark about your partner."

"Bobby, why would they disturb me?"

"Because, your opinion of Phineas might change. But I want you to know that we never would have picked him for our ranks if we felt he didn't possess the outstanding qualities you know and love about him."

Jeffrey let out a deep breath. "Okay, I can take it."

Bobby eyed him steadily. "You have to promise me that you won't tell him you know this. I know Bogg. He's a clam sometimes but with a little prodding he pops right open and inside is the shiny pearl. Phineas is a rare Voyager, Jeffrey. He's a truly great man and dear friend to me as well. You see, I was _his_ shadow."

"Wow. That's so…weird."

"I know. I watched him from a tow-headed tyke, to skinny, runty teen and finally the strapping, lusty pirate all the women faint over. My how they grow." Bobby laughed, but then grew somber again. "I'm technically not supposed to do this. We do have strict confidentiality clauses here."

Jeffrey leaned forward eagerly. "I promise you, Bobby, I won't say a word to him, not even if he tells me himself. Thanks for trusting me and not treating me like a kid."

"You got it, Jeff. I don't see ya as a child anymore. You're a young adult. As soon as we're done here I'll take you back to his room."

"Thanks, I don't want to leave him alone again today, if that's alright."

"That's fine by us, and I think you'll be quite pleased with our housing arrangements. We have state of the art televisions, computers and everything that can tap into all eras. Within the age of communications that is."

"That's great, but I just want to get some sleep. I'm not in the mood for much of anything after what I saw today."

"Understood. And Jeffrey, Dr. Buono is a wonderful counselor. If you ever feel the need to talk while you're here, he's there to listen."

Jeffrey contemplated the offer, but then stared at him with a determined smile. He thought of the beach at Kitty Hawk.

"Thanks, Bobby, but I think I did enough talking for now. This time it's Bogg's turn to cry on the rock."


	11. Chapter 11

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Oslo, Norway 1700**

He endured stinging rain and cold jagged surface beneath him. His head pounded from being slammed upon it. Flashes of brilliant colors before his eyes mingled with hot tears. Blood dribbling down his cheeks from a broken nose. Stinking, alcohol soaked breath invaded his nostrils. Taut, calloused fingers enclosed his neck and his life slowly ebbed away.

"I will destroy you! You ungrateful, insolent, rotten boy! I should have done this long ago. You are worthless to me, worthless to Inga! All the troubles you have caused, all the running away and back talk! Inga told me your precious plans! You have poxed the Bogg name!"

Phineas Bogg was stunned into utter submission. He did not want to die by his father's hand, but Peder's dreadful insults and immense strength dulled his fight. His throat was closing and his vision grew dimmer while the colors danced and faded into blackness.

"When I shove your body into the ocean I will go home and be rid of the other whiny, little cockroach! An cheap wretch of a girl who will grow up to be a useless whore like your mother!"

Phineas' eyes popped open. Not his Emilie. This monster will never touch a hair on Emilie's head. He will never again raise his hand to his weary mother or despise his marriage vows. Peder Bogg will never again succeed with brutal dominance over his son. A sudden burst of adrenaline sparked Phineas. He raised his knee and thrust it against his father's groin, causing him to loosen his grip. Phineas tore Peder's hands away from his aching throat. He sprung at him madly, shoving him down upon the adjacent rock and banging his head twice against it. His voice came out in rasping, violent tones.

"You…will never, ever hurt Emilie or mama again! Do you hear me! You won't kill me! I won't let you!"

Peder attempted to grab for his son's arms and fling him into the sea, but Phineas dragged him up first. Peder was senseless from the alcohol and surprise counter-attack. He swayed to and fro. He thrashed at Phineas, bringing his hard fist against his mouth and Phineas felt a piece of his front tooth chip off. Phineas staggered backward, nearly falling into the ocean. He grasped his mouth, trying to cup the blood dripping down his rapidly swelling lip. Peder inched closer, his body heaved and he reached out his arms to grab him.

"You can't beat me, boy! You will never beat your father!"

Peder's threatening words went unheeded. Phineas, though doubled over, barreled himself against his middle. Peder tottered, and just as thunder boomed, fell into the ocean. Phineas stood aghast, watching his father rise once and attempt to claw his way back onto the rocks. An oncoming wave splashed over Phineas and with it, a wave of remorse. Phineas quickly fell to his knees and tried to grab his father's hand.

"Papa! Take it! Take my hand!" He cried. "I'll save you!"

Peder grasped Phineas' wrist. "You will not save _me!_ I'll drag you to the brine with me!" He yanked him down.

"Papa no! Stop it!" Phineas slid halfway off the rock, scraping flesh off his arms and he shouted in pain. Peder attempted to dunk him under. Phineas, using the last of his strength, socked his father's jaw and sent him spiraling into another wave. He did not rise again.

Phineas stared desperately out across the sea where his father sank. He wailed for forgiveness and his life to be spared, until exhaustion overtook him and he passed out upon the rock.

-Oo-

**Voyagers Headquarters: Present day.**

Jeffrey stared at Bobby dumbfounded. Tears streamed down his face as he envisioned the drastic scene that was read to him. It was Phineas' full account of the events. He slid off the chair and paced toward the doorway, his shoulders shook. Bobby grabbed some tissues and hurried to him.

"I knew this would upset you. It's okay, Jeffrey. The worst of that file is over, I promise. Phineas swore to never kill another living soul and even in his darkest days as a pirate he showed compassion and mercy. You know that, don't you?"

"Ye…_yes. _Bogg doesn't kill."

Bobby knelt in front of him and passed him the tissues. It took a full minute for Jeffrey to speak again.

"No wonder he never told me this. He probably thinks I'll hate him. I could _never_ hate Bogg, Bobby. His father was awful! He would have killed him and his sister! Bogg has a sister! Poor Bogg, he even tried to save him after all that!"

Jeffrey straightened up and wiped his eyes. "Now I know that you guys at Headquarters paired me with the best Voyager you have. I have to see him now. I have some things I want to tell him."

"Of course, but he may still be sleeping. Wash up first, Jeffrey. He'd only get worried if he saw you were crying."

-Oo-

When Jeffrey returned to the complex, Phineas still appeared to be sleeping soundly. Jeffrey crept inside, and after a shower, he climbed into the other bed.

'Oh, _right!_ The lights. What did Bobby say to do? Oh yeah…" Jeffrey clapped his hands once and they immediately went dark. It was a very cool invention that was released on earth in 1986. He would have liked to amuse himself by clapping away and turning it off and on, but he didn't want to disturb Phineas.

"This is an invention for people who live alone." He murmured, and turned over to sleep.

Another loud clap jolted him awake just as he was about to pass the threshold to dream land.

"Jeff, are you asleep?"

Jeffrey's eyes opened and he faced his partner from across the nightstand. Phineas propped himself upon his elbows. "Oh, you were, I'm sorry."

"Well, not anymore. Bogg, how do you feel?"

"I feel very subdued and calm. At least I don't feel like I popped from a geyser." Phineas' brow darkened and he hung his head. "I…I can't say I really know what happened to me back there, the last time I freaked out like that I was fifteen and…"

Jeffrey stared closely at him. "What happened when you were fifteen? Did you see someone fall like Francesca? Maybe that's what triggered it."

Phineas looked as though he wanted to say more, but then grasped his mussy hair. His voice rose in panic. He swung his legs off the bed. "Oh God! Francesca! How could I have done such a rotten thing to her? I've ruined the history! What kind of man am I?"

Jeffrey slid off the bed and surprised him with a hug.

"A great man! One of the best men I've ever known. I meant to tell you at City Hall after you sent me away, but I love you too, Bogg. I want you to know that, because I don't always say it. You're not useless or worthless and I would be dead without you. I need you in my life. You're my best friend, you're like a dad to me, an awesome dad."

Jeffrey started to cry and Phineas clung to him. "Hey, hey, it's okay. _Shh…_I know you love me, I don't expect you to say it. Where did all this come from?"

Jeffrey stared at his tranquil eyes. "I…I've just been thinking about our partnership. I've been thinking about you. I wish you would open up more to me, Bogg. I know you think I'm a kid and I can't handle the truth or that I wouldn't understand things, but I can! I'm smart."

Phineas grinned. He wiped his eyes and eased himself off the bed. "You don't have to tell me you're smart. I knew that from day one, kiddo. Jeff, I never said that you can't handle anything. What truth are you talking about?"

Phineas ambled to the kitchenette, happy to find food in the large refrigerator. He suddenly felt uneasy being here at Headquarters, and he remembered what he had told Jeffrey before they vanished off the roof. He had all but admitted he killed a man. He busied himself preparing the food.

"Hey, did you eat yet? I'm starving; look at this spread, meats and cheeses and salads and fresh fruit. They do feed ya well here, don't want no starving Voyagers on their hands." He kidded and filled up a plate.

Jeffrey joined him by the dining table. "It's okay, Bogg. I ate a little. I'm not very hungry anyway."

Phineas dug into his meal and ate slowly, savoring each bite. "Well, Jeff. What do you mean by that?"

Jeffrey looked away embarrassed. Everything he had learned from Bobby welled up inside and he just wanted to blurt it out. He promised Bobby he wouldn't say anything, but maybe he could find a way around it.

"Bogg, remember on the Titanic when I told you that you didn't know what it was like to lose your parents?"

Phineas' hand, still holding the sandwich, stopped in mid-air near his mouth. _"Yeah…"_

Jeffrey forced himself to meet his gaze. "I was wrong. I know you had parents, and obviously, you lost them because you can never see them again, can you?"

Phineas put down the sandwich. "No. I can't see them again, but that part of my life is over with."

Jeffery was growing more desperate. "So why don't we talk about it? I'm always telling you about my parents, bragging about how great my father was and all the nice things he did for me, and all this time I had no idea that…"

Phineas startled him when he jumped up from his chair. "No idea about what, Jeffrey? What are you saying? What do you actually know about me?"

"Nothing…nothing at all!" Jeffrey said defiantly.

Phineas' gaze softened, and he looked away disgusted with himself. "_Nothing_ is right. Because I never told you, and that's my choice. You don't need to know about my past. My life is here and now as a Voyager, taking care of you, and helping you become the best. My past is _dead."_

Phineas plopped back into his chair to continue eating. He realized he was being too harsh. The boy only wanted to draw closer to him and help ease his obvious pain in some way.

"I'm sorry, Jeffrey. I'm not myself right now, you said it right on the roof. I have no reason to be mad at you or take things out on you. These are my problems and I'll deal with them on my own terms. Don't worry yourself."

Jeffrey shook his head stubbornly. "But Bogg, that's my point. You don't have to deal with everything on your own anymore. I'm your partner and we should be able to help each other, not just saving each others tubas from fires and bombs, but I mean…like…emotionally."

Jeffrey held his arm. "Bogg, when I saw you get crazy like that on the roof it really scared me. Maybe you need to talk it out with someone, if not me, then how about a doctor or something?"

"Jeffrey!" Phineas slammed the table, but held back his temper when he saw the fright in the boy's face. Not Jeffrey. He would never hurt him. This deep and unexpected aggression that kept rearing its ugly head reminded him of his father, a man Phineas had sworn to never imitate. He held Jeffrey's shoulders gently.

"Jeffrey, I'm sorry for that. I'm only gonna say this once. I don't need to talk about anything; I went to all the shrinks when I became a Voyager. I'm not a crazy person. I'm perfectly sane and I just needed to take a break from Voyaging. Ask anyone out in the field, it can overwhelm the best of them. I've seen major breakdowns among all the ranks. Please, don't bring it up again. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll figure out when and how we're gonna go back to make sure this faction never succeeds and that Francesca lives."

Jeffrey nodded and returned to the bedroom, leaving Phineas to chew on his sandwich and his thoughts. He clapped the lights off and bundled under the covers disappointed. Phineas was very stubborn, but one of these days he'd have to talk, Jeffrey would make sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 12**

**Voyagers Headquarters-Present day**

After a filling breakfast, Jeffrey and Phineas roamed the complex around Voyagers Headquarters. Phineas pointed out his old classes and other places of interest like the gym, grand library, and science and computer labs. He excitedly demonstrated to Jeffrey the equipment in one of his favorite areas–the cosmic training sector. It was where they simulated flights to prepare the Voyagers for time barrier breaking trips through space. As lunchtime approached, Jeffrey suddenly realized that Phineas had avoided giving him a tour of the most important sector–The Omni Control Center. While it was true that certain areas were restricted, Bobby Peters would have gladly bypassed the rules and showed them around the facility. Jeffrey decided to take action and wandered off in that direction while Phineas found himself _subtly_ and _discreetly_ flirting with Voyager Susan as they passed the courtrooms.

"If you want me, Bogg. You probably know where to find me." Jeffrey called out. "I want to see where it all happens, the omni room."

Phineas glanced his way concerned. "Yeah, sure. Go on ahead. I was saving the best for last." He sighed and waved him off, and then stared longingly at Susan. She gave him her famous serene and mysterious smile and rubbed his arm.

"Phineas, go see him, it's been a long time. He's one of your best friends and he cares about you. He was your Shadow, your observer. But he was much more than that. You know how much he helped you."

"The man saved my life twice, maybe more! So of course I know, I'm just…"

"Embarrassed? Over what? You've done nothing wrong."

"You're always so clever, Susan. When I first came her, Bobby tried to help me come to terms with certain things about my past, but I didn't listen. I can just hear him now telling me it's coming back to bite my as_…ah, uh, _tuba!"

Susan smiled gently. "We all have rough spots in our past, Phineas. Some much more painful than others, I know I do. But we don't have to succumb to them our entire lives. Our lives have a true meaning now and that's what drives us forward. A friend once told me in Rome, a farmer doesn't put his hand to the plow only to look back on the things behind, he keeps moving forward."

"That's very true."

"She and others like her were persecuted and harassed and ultimately torn apart by lions." Susan replied, her eyes shining. "All because they had a strong faith…they had a true purpose, and so do we. Our endurance is what keeps us strong."

Phineas leaned against the door jamb, mesmerized by her eloquence. He desired to kiss and comfort her when he saw how saddened she became. However, he refrained when he noticed some of the council members reviewing court notes at their judge's chairs. A display like that could turn into grounds for dismissal from his field duties.

"I agree with that. I know for sure endurance kept me alive. All right, I'm going. Maybe we can have dinner tonight, just the two of us." He winked.

Susan kissed his cheek. "That sounds lovely, but I think by later today you'll be back out in the field. That's your gung-ho nature, Phineas. You can't fight it. Can I give you a little more advice?"

"Anything, Susan. You've already made me feel ten times better."

Susan grinned. "Go back to _early_ 1904, find Francesca, make sure she connects with Dominic on a romantic level and never let her out of your sight so you can discover the meeting place of these groups. In fact, the OCC just enhanced their _Chronological GPS system_. Did you get the name of the faction?"

"Yeah, umm, the _Un-Gilded faction_, I believe. I remember that jerk Thomas raving about it when I had him in a headlock in the subway."

"Perfect. Once they type that in the system it will draw up any and all information regarding their whereabouts and practices."

Phineas gaped at her. "You're kidding me?"

"No sir. And you always thought VHQ was an ineffective organization." She chided.

Phineas shrugged. "Well, that's because I didn't understand more than half of it. You think a seventeenth century peasant kid from a muddy peat bog is gonna know the concept of a computer, let alone a GPS tracking device?"

Susan playfully shoved him away. "If a slave-girl from Ancient Rome can learn, so can you."

Phineas chuckled and made his way down the hall. "You got me on that one, Susan. Thanks for all your help."

"Any time, Phineas. I'll definitely take a rain-check on that dinner date."

"You definitely got it."

-Oo-

Phineas bustled through the control room, he chatted with some of the staff, and finally came in front of Bobby's office door. He put his ear to it and heard Jeffrey's voice. The door slid open and Phineas stumbled inside.

"Don't forget our high range of security systems here, Phin. I saw ya on the camera, mate. Caught yourself in the nick of time. Welcome back ya old bloke!"

"It's good to see you too, ya Aussie!"

Bobby rushed over and embraced him. Phineas was filled with an overwhelming feeling of warm nostalgia. As he pulled away, his gaze caught Bobby's desk and he noticed the green file. Phineas looked to Jeffrey and then he realized why he pressured him with all the questions about his past.

"What is this? Jeffrey, you lied to me when I asked you why you wanted to know about my past. He's been telling you everything, hasn't he?"

Jeffrey looked at his sneakers. "Yes. I wanted to know and Bobby wanted me to know."

"Jeffrey, I can't believe you would betray me like that!"

Bobby stepped between them. "Now hold on a minute, Phin. It was _my_ decision to tell the boy, I felt it was vital since your outburst. He has a right to know your history just as much as you have a right to know his."

Phineas paced beside the window that overlooked the rich valleys beyond the Headquarters. It was as if they were on planet earth itself, though a far less populated earth–cleaner, brighter and purer.

"Vital? It's the past! It's dead and gone. That was my personal business and for me to tell, not you, Bobby!"

Bobby closed the file firmly. "Phineas, normally I would have let you tell him, but in this case, I did what I thought was best. You said it all yourself in your nervous breakdown. You claimed you killed a man. What is Jeffrey supposed to feel about that? How is he supposed to view you? I told him so I could clear the air."

Jeffrey hurried to his partner's side. "Bogg, it's true. He defended you. He told me that regardless of what happened you were a wonderful Voyager and a truly great man and a dear friend. Don't prove him wrong!"

Phineas laughed snidely. "Let me guess, he gave you the old, _diamond in the rough _nonsense."

Bobby stared calmly at him. "Actually, it was the pearl in a clam, Olivia was a diamond in the rough, Drake's the one bad apple and Susan is a rose among weeds."

Phineas suddenly laughed, feeling less irritated. "You and your cornball analogies! You must have a book of them."

"They work every time and I do have tons." Bobby said proudly.

Phineas rubbed his forehead and slid into a chair. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you, Jeffrey. I think now that you know, you can understand why I don't talk about my family." His eyes clouded with tears.

"I feel terrible Bogg. All this time I keep talking about my parents and how great everything was and you never said a word. You suffered so much from your parents."

"Don't ever feel bad. I love hearing about your life, Jeffrey. It makes me feel good. You knew all this about me last night, but you came and hugged me, told me…told…" His voice cracked. "You told me you loved me and that I wasn't useless and worthless."

Bobby felt a pang of sadness staring into the same lost, round eyes–defeated momentarily–but still alive with hope. The eyes he stared into when he found young Phineas battered on the rocks and half dead.

"Because you aren't worthless, Bogg! I was saying the truth. I think…no, I _know_ I would be real lost without you." Jeffrey hugged him. "The Voyagers would be lost without you too. You've done so much for everybody, all the adventures we've had and the people we helped. Think of them."

"I do, Jeff. All the time. But I didn't do it alone. I have the greatest partner in the world."

Phineas shared a meaningful glance with Bobby. In Jeffrey's _Shadow_ report, it was discovered that Jeffrey had planned all along to run away from his aunt's home. However, his decision eventually led him to a life of crime, drugs and within fifteen years, catching a horrible disease and dying alone in a shelter in New York City. They needed an immediate intervention for that night, the same night Phineas crashed into his room. It was Bobby who made the final decision to send Phineas, though the Voyager had no idea that he was chosen for the job of rescuing candidate Jeffrey Jones from a sordid and miserable life.

Phineas patted Jeffrey's back and kept his arm around him. "I know people call me modest, and I don't expect praise, but sometimes…just a little, I _need_ to hear those things. Every so often this pit of despair in the back of my mind threatens to consume me. I can hear my father's insults and cruel words. And my mother, how she just stood there and let him hurt her children, telling us that we probably deserved it half the time. I can understand her pain now, how she was powerless to stop him even if she tried. There were times she did try, but it honestly wasn't enough. She was just as embittered as he was toward us. I can forgive her, I can even forgive him. But after all this time, I can't forgive myself for what I did and for leaving Emilie."

Jeffrey rubbed Phineas' shoulders, realizing how much courage it took him to admit those things. He wished there was just one word he could say that would take all of his pain away, but true comfort often involved silence, and a listening ear. Before Phineas came into the room he and Bobby had been discussing an idea he had, and now he was determined to see it through.

Phineas bent over and rubbed his hands on his face. The relief that flooded over him was immense and when he rose up, the tension, fears, and anger was gone. His insides calmed, and his mind felt clear.

"I'm ready to go back, Bobby. I'm ready to save the subway system and Francesca and I promise I won't fail."

Jeffrey took his arm. _"We_ won't fail."

Bobby shook his head, but smiled. "You are two of the most resilient Voyagers I've ever seen. I have to admit, a lot of these blokes here get lazy, but not you boys. Alrighty then. Let's get on the GPS and track these goons down!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 13 **

**April 15, 1904, New York City**

The Voyagers landed on an old, abandoned mattress in a small alleyway in Little Italy. They jumped up and dusted off their turn of the century clothing. Jeffrey was overjoyed that his brown knickers didn't itch as badly as the ones he wore on his first voyage to Dayton, and he held them up with suspenders over a beige button-down shirt. Phineas kept his dress low-key and standard for a lower class gent with a white t-shirt underneath a brown vest, jacket and slacks, and tilted derby on his head for good measure. Phineas opened the omni and sure enough it had the red light.

"Bogg, that Chronological GPS thing was totally awesome. The way it zoomed in and out and all over the city, in _1904!_ You saw everything! People walking and talking like you were watching them in the present. Bobby told me that they'll be making them in miniature, _and_ they're gonna put the Guidebook on some electronic stuff called PDA's."

"Yeah, but those are strictly for use by Voyagers in the field during the late 20th century and beyond. Looks like we're stuck, but it makes no difference to me." Phineas, while highly impressed with the Headquarters advanced technology, preferred simplicity.

"Yeah, we sure are stuck again, we still didn't snag a _real _guidebook!"

Phineas slapped his forehead. "That's right! Oh well, there's always next time. This mission we're on now is explicit. You remember the hideouts of the faction?"

"Which ones?" Jeffrey sighed, walking toward the street. "They're mainly around the waterfronts, hanging out in crummy warehouses. Those people in the faction looked so skanky. Nothing like Francesca. I don't know how they got her to work for them."

"It was blackmail against her mother's bakery business and Dominic. Bobby figured out a way to help us along. There's a Voyager field agent named Ian Wallace, he's coming in to represent someone 'important' on the subway commission and he'll be making a serious report about these factions to Mayor McClellan." Phineas suddenly chuckled. _"Skanks,_ huh? In my day we called them scurvy knaves, among other choice epithets. And now you're thinking like a man. Not many women _do_ look like Francesca, kid."

"I guess not. You know the place where she met up with them was Chelsea Piers, but they didn't call it that until 1910."

"Why am I even surprised you know your New York history as well as you do everything else?" He snapped his finger and pointed. _"I get it, I get it;_ it's your turf."

"You bet it is!"

Jeffrey was so grateful to see his partner behaving like his usual positive and witty self. Being able to speak of his past had truly lifted a burden off Phineas, and Jeffrey hoped that his later surprise would dispel the last of his doubts and guilt. Jeffrey had to hold back a smile when he heard the name of the field agent. The Scotsman was someone greatly involved in the surprise he and Bobby had planned.

They wandered in the direction of the bakery. Jeffrey had a disconcerting thought. "Bogg, this time we have a fluff Voyage, right?"

"Fluff voyage? What's that?"

"You know, we're not dodging bombs and scaling mountains. All we have to do right now is make sure Dominic and Francesca make nice with each other and keep her from joining the faction."

"Ahh, _fluff._ Got it. I guess you could call it that."

Jeffrey nudged his partner. "So? How are we gonna do that? It's obvious that they have the hots for each other no matter what time zone it is."

Phineas took Jeffrey under the awning of a shoe store. "I have these two all figured out. You're right, they do have the…_hots_…for each other. Dominic loves her passionately, but for some reason he's afraid to tell her. Even though he's big and good looking, he's shy. He tries to show his love by his kindnesses _to the family_, but that's just what they appear to be, kindnesses and nothing more. Francesca, on the other hand, loves Dominic, but she's a conventional woman in ways, she wants him to make the first move, and rightly so. That's a man's pride. At the same time she has a lot on her plate with grieving for her father and making so-called new friends who will be moving in to manipulate her. If Dominic doesn't act soon, he'll lose her and history may very well repeat itself. So this is where we step in."

Jeffrey rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sensing this is gonna be like a Bell-Mabel Voyage."

Phineas straightened up and adjusted his coat. He looked away distracted. "Um, in some ways, a little easier since these two already have feelings for each other."

Jeffrey eyed his partner. "But, that can change can't it? If a certain pirate comes into the picture. Bogg, I don't think it would be a good idea if…"

Phineas hushed him. "Jeffrey, I have no intention of falling in love with Francesca."

Jeffrey stared up at him. "I'm sure you had no intention of falling for Mabel either. I caught the way you looked at Francesca when you saw her in person. You got that love glare in your eyes. I know how you are with trapped and helpless women. You get _real soft_ on them."

Phineas folded his arms. This kid was too much. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Erica, the German spy you were cozy with. Remember, even though she nearly totaled the history of the space race with her _betrayal, you_ felt bad because they were blackmailing her with the life of her brother. Look, all I'm saying is _watch it._ Francesca seems really sweet, but I know Italian women, Bogg. My Nona would always say,_ 'That one will-a have-a you melting like-a butter on hot garlic bread.' _And remember what Dominic said, they had to chase away the guys with brooms. I doubt Francesca sat there and did _nothing_ to egg it on."

Phineas gaped at his wise young partner. "Sometimes I wonder who's the adult and who's the kid here?"

"So do I." Jeffrey smirked and strolled forward.

"Hey! You're getting too wise, kid."

Jeffrey stopped and laughed. "Okay, I'll try and dumb down. While you make nice with Francesca, what am I supposed to do? Dominic isn't gonna appreciate a kid hanging around."

"Too bad, too sad. While I'm in the sweet-smelling bakery, I'm sending you to the butcher to pick up some_, uhh…meat?"_

"Sausages, maybe some fresh mozzarella!" Jeffrey knew he wasn't going to buy anything.

"Yeah, whatever you like, just not the whole cow. You need to act new, act lost, make conversation. I noticed the people around here love to stop and chit chat. Look at them hanging out on the streets, sitting on chairs. You also gotta pump me up to him, make it known that I'm in the bakery and stuff, on the prowl. He'll start to put two and two together, I hope."

"That's not so hard, and you?"

"I'll just be my regular charming self. I'm new here too, just in town with my ward and I liked the atmosphere. I'll get on her good side. Remember, I need her to trust me enough that she can tell me about the faction."

"She didn't even tell Dominic, and she's gonna tell you, Bogg?"

Phineas grinned. "I'm planning on it. I've learned that I have a way about me, maybe it's in my eyes, I don't know, but the truth always comes out. If I'm sincere with her, she'll be the same with me."

Jeffrey looked toward the butcher shop. "That's gonna take her getting awfully close to you and I can just see what's gonna happen." He warned.

"Why don't I get you a crystal ball and have you work with Madam Lucia up there." Phineas grumbled and pointed out a palm reader advertisement above the shoe store.

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Bogg, you know I'm right. This isn't the worst scheme you've come up with, but I just hope it doesn't backfire."

"It won't. I refuse to let it, not after what I did to her." He said glumly.

Jeffrey gripped his hand. "Look Bogg, don't keep blaming yourself, you were hurt and scared from the bomb. It just all came crashing down on you. I'm trying not to think about it, because right now all I can see is her smashed up on the street."

Jeffrey also couldn't help thinking of his parents, but he didn't mention it. He had too many other worries. Jeffrey was learning to take better control over his emotions and he imagined that Phineas, though entirely supportive of him, was relieved to see that.

Phineas mussed his hair sympathetically as if he read his thoughts. "You're a brave kid, Jeffrey, and made of tough stock, like me. You're right. As far as that foul-up is concerned, none of it ever happened, and it never will. Now are you ready to get back to work?"

"Absolutely. If I don't see you in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in after you."

Phineas smoothed his hair and fixed his hat as he bounded away. "Sure thing, Jeff."

"Oh yeah, and Bogg!"

"Now what?"

"Get me a Canoli!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 14**

Before entering the bakery, Phineas peeked inside. A man leaned over the counter with his hand against his cheek and strummed his fingers impatiently. His gaze was riveted on the woman behind the counter. It was Francesca. She wore a simple blue dress, with her hair tied from her face in a matching ribbon. Her nose was streaked with flour and her apron stained with chocolate and vanilla creams. The man was Thomas McGuiness, the manipulative bomb maker from the last time zone.

Thomas seemed to be doing all the talking and Francesca was agitated. Phineas entered. The bells jangled and she glanced up very grateful for the distraction. Phineas tipped his hat and smiled at her, speaking in his most friendly, booming tone of voice.

"Good afternoon, Miss! I couldn't help but come in after I got a fine whiff of the baked goods you had on display. I hear _Cardinelli's _is the best bakery this side of the Bowery." He came nearer and looked at Thomas. He was definitely not pleased to have his conversation interrupted.

"And good day to you too, sir. Have you made a decision?" Phineas asked Thomas.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you pick out a pastry?"

"Frannie here was just wrapping up me raisin bread, weren't ya, sweets?"

Francesca smiled shyly at Phineas and practically tossed Thomas his bread. Thomas bowed. "You'll put that on my tab, I'm sure."

"Sure, Tom."

Thomas reached over and clutched her chin. "Now don't forget about the plans for tomorrow evening, you remember where, right?" His jaw tightened.

Francesca played with the colorful rope and twirled it over and over. His grip was unrelenting. "Of course I do. I'll be there."

"Good, because you know how important this all is to the cause." He let his hand fall.

Phineas had to hold back from interfering. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him that the only cause he served was his own, but he refrained. Thomas caught Phineas glaring and approached, unafraid of his stature.

"Ya have a problem, _Norsky_?"

"Not at all, _Mickey Finn._ I was just wondering what cause you served, and if it was worthwhile, I might consider joining. I'm _all_ for a good cause." Phineas answered coolly.

Thomas didn't trust this young man. He didn't appear to be a cop, but a distinct air of authority emanated from him. Thomas headed for the doorway.

"No thanks, we've got all the members we need, don't we, Frannie?"

Francesca would not look him in the eye and gripped the edges of the counter. "Yes, Tom." She whispered.

Thomas laughed and left the bakery. Phineas shrugged and pointed back with his thumb.

"Who's that odd fish?"

Phineas felt his heart leap to his throat when she stared at him. The painful events of the last time zone were still fresh in mind.

"Nobody really, just a buzzing Irishman that likes to come around and talk about change for Manhattan. He has some wild ideas, but nobody pays him any mind. I'm sorry for that, what can I get you?"

Phineas stared at the pastries and finally spotted Jeffrey's Cannoli. "I'll take two of these, they look tasty."

"Mama makes them the best. Good choice, sir."

"You can call me Phineas."

_"Ahh,_ like the huckster Phineas Barnum who runs the circus." She giggled. "I'm Francesca, not 'Frannie' like that man insists on calling me."

Phineas found himself staring at her more longingly than he should have. "Believe me, you certainly don't look like a _Frannie."_

Francesca blushed and wrapped his desserts. "Are you from around here? I've never seen you before."

"I'm new, just blew in with my ward. His father was a good friend of mine and I raise him now since his parents died."

Francesca's face saddened. "I'm so sorry for that. What a noble thing you're doing for him. I can imagine how thankful he is to have you. You've made quite a sacrifice."

Phineas grinned modestly. "Yeah, I guess, but I've grown attached, so has he. We're like a real family. So, uh, seriously, what is that man's cause about?"

Francesca came around the counter with a rag and bucket to clean the display windows. She shook her head disgruntled.

"The only cause he wants to help is his own! _Il furfante marcio!_" She mumbled a series of insults in Italian then realized her audience did not understand. "I'm sorry, Phineas, I said he's a rotten scoundrel. He likes to influence people, but not necessarily for good. You know?"

"Yes, I do know the type. Does he bother you a lot?"

Francesca lowered her rags and stood up. She folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him curious and defiant. "You sure do ask lots of questions. Perhaps you are a cop?"

Phineas inched closer, but she held her ground. "And if I were? Is something shady going on here?" He decided to put his spur of the moment plan into action. "I _could_ be an investigator, I could just be a drifter, but I heard on the wind that there is a lot of unrest over the building of the Subways. Wouldn't you agree?"

Francesca lost her nerve and returned to cleaning. "There will always be opposition no matter what the situation. That's the way the world turns. Does it personally matter to you?"

"Um, no, but, I know it matters to you. Everyone around here knows of poor widow Cardinelli and her beautiful, grieving daughter. A daughter who could possibly be bent on taking vengeance for her father's death caused by these heartless fat cats who run the city…and people like Thomas help make that happen."

Phineas was being unrelenting again. Susan had been right when she said get to Francesca earlier in the year as opposed to later. Her mind was not made up and she was still very wary of the_ Un-Gilded_ faction. It was near perfect timing to step in and soften her. He watched her eyes light up tearfully as she stooped down to her bucket. She kept still upon her knees and cried. Phineas knelt beside her.

-Oo-

Jeffrey hated the sights and smells of the butcher shop, there were no freezers and neatly packaged cold cuts and salads–just huge slabs of bloody, dead, animals hanging off hooks and ready to be chopped up and wrapped for dinner. He made a vow to be more of a vegetable eater, though he figured he'd always love cheeseburgers. He spotted Dominic hanging up his apron, ready to take a break. He called out to his bosses he was making a 'cake run.' Jeffrey casually waited out front, plucking his suspenders. Just as Dominic passed, Jeffrey pretended to bump into him and he fell backwards on his bottom. He stared up at him pained.

_"Oww!_ Mister, is that how you treat the customers?"

Dominic crouched beside him. "Hey kid, you gotta watch where you're going, ya know? You didn't see me coming out the door? I'm halfway to seven feet."

Jeffrey 'nursed' his arm and Dominic helped him up. He stared closely at him. "Hey, do I know you? I feel like I've seen ya before, but then again, there's a lot of dark mop heads running around."

Jeffrey found it fascinating that in some voyages, despite being in an altered time zone, the people they met had a sense of déjà vu. He figured it was yet another mystery of time mechanics he would learn at Voyager School.

Jeffrey shrugged. "Maybe I just have that kind of face. I'm new around here. I'm a little lost. My uncle and me got separated, but I'm not sure where he went?" Jeffrey poked his head around and looked at the streets.

"New, huh? It's easy to get lost in Manhattan, but not on this block. What's he look like? You?"

Jeffrey stifled a giggle. "Not at all, he's uh, a blonde, a strong Norwegian type, blue eyes. A real handsome guy. Ya can't miss him." Jeffrey rubbed it in.

Dominic kept staring in the direction of the bakery. "Are you sure he's _your_ uncle? Where did you see him last?"

Jeffrey suddenly remembered Phineas didn't say he was an 'uncle.' "Well, I mean, he's my guardian, I think of him like an uncle. I don't know, we were walking past some alleyway. He, uh, he said he was gonna stop at the bakery."

Dominic grew more alert. "Really? Why?"

"Why not? I wanted Cannoli. But he also said he _had_ to meet widow Cardinelli's daughter. He heard some nice things about her and my uncle never passes up meeting a pretty lady." Jeffrey was almost afraid to meet Dominic's gaze, which grew more jealous by the minute.

"So, what's his name?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Phineas Bogg."

Dominic chuckled. "What kind of name is that?"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "I don't know–his? My name is Jeffrey Jones, what's yours?"

"Dominic Montanari. Say, who does your uncle think he is coming to this street out of nowhere and trying to make nice with Francesca?"

Jeffrey stood up taller. "Why not? Is she married? He don't mess with married women."

Dominic kicked a loose piece of rubbish into the curb. "No, she ain't married, but she will be soon. I mean, a woman like her is bound to find a husband."

Jeffrey stayed in step with Dominic as he walked away.

"Sure, all pretty women do, I guess. But what do I know?" As Jeffrey observed the growing tension in Dominic's face he suddenly had an idea that would push him straight into Francesca's arms. "My uncle and I travel all over, he's no stranger to women, he's never left them crying at the altar or anything, but boy does Bogg _love_ women."

Dominic glanced down alarmed. "You saying he's a rake? I mean, _a womanizer_?"

Jeffrey looked up innocently. "I wouldn't go that far. He's young, women swoon over him too and he has all the time in the world to settle down!" Jeffrey wanted to rub it in more. "He confides in me. I know deep down Bogg wants to settle; he's just waiting for that really special woman to come along. It's funny, he even said when we got here, that this could be the day he meets her. But he says that in every city we land in…I mean travel to."

Dominic crossed his arms annoyed. "Bogg sounds like a real character that enjoys fooling around with women's hearts. He's not the best influence for ya, kid."

Jeffrey waved his hand. _"Ah,_ me and Bogg are like night and day sometimes. My parents taught me all the right values and stuff, Bogg just is who he is. He's not hurting anyone."

They came to stop before the green bakery awning. "Only the women who fall in love with him. He's a heart-breaker, whether he knows it or not. One day, it will catch up to him. You can tell him that."

Jeffrey nodded and then casually peeked through the window._ 'Aww no! Not now, Bogg!'_

Inside, Phineas held Francesca in a close embrace, she had been crying. He quickly looked up at Dominic.

"Hey, uh, I like your advice. Do you got a little time, maybe you can show me a good place we can rent a room?" He tugged his arm.

It was no use for Jeffrey to try and block Dominic's view. He watched dismayed while the butcher's face tightened with anger and hurt as he waltzed inside. Phineas and Francesca pulled apart slowly. Jeffrey stood behind Dominic and threw up his hands with the shake of his head. Phineas stepped away and put his hat upon his head. He cleared his throat.

"I…I know how hard it is to…to lose someone you love. You keep being strong, Francesca, um, and thank you for the dinner invitation, if your mother doesn't mind, I'd love to come."

Francesca grinned happily. "Oh, of course not! We always overcook anyway. I hope you like shrimp and eggplant. It's actually a great little recipe I threw together a while back."

"Sounds good."

"So you're giving out freebies before I even open my restaurant." Dominic finally spoke up. "I was planning on that being one of the big meals."

Francesca gazed at him startled. "Dominic! I didn't hear you come in!"

"The bells were loud enough."

"This…this is Phineas…"

"Phineas Bogg, I know, I just met your nephew Jeffrey." He pointed back. "He has a lot of interesting things to say, thinks highly of ya."

Phineas crept toward the doorway and grasped Jeffrey's arm. "Ya, he looks up to me alright. I told him not too."

"That was smart of you." Dominic said and Phineas gaped at Jeffrey irritated.

Dominic turned to Francesca. "I came to see if you or your ma needed any boxes unloaded or things."

"No, it's okay, Dom, we're fine." She hurried behind the counter, and then waved to the Voyagers.

"Oh, is that your ward? He's so cute! Reminds me of my little cousin, Matteo. Same curls! I'm Francesca, and I would love to have you and Bogg join me and mama for dinner tonight."

Jeffrey swallowed hard; trying to expel the last gruesome vision he had of her out of his mind. Right now she looked so lovely and alive. "Sure, I'd like that. Bogg, we should go…_now."_

"See you boys tonight around six!" She called as they left.

Jeffrey stormed ahead of Phineas, trying to keep from exploding in frustration. Phineas caught up to him.

"Jeffrey, it wasn't what it looked like. She was crying and I helped her up and she just grabbed me and we hugged. She needed that, really."

Jeffrey swung around. "I know what would have happened if we came any later, you and her would have been in a nice _lip-lock!_"

"Jeff! Give me more credit than that! What did you tell that man anyway? He could have killed me with the daggers in his eyes!"

"I told him the truth, Bogg."

"What truth?"

"That we travel and you meet a lot of women, but it's never too serious and that one day you'll settle down."

Phineas almost staggered backward. "_What!_ Fine way to ruin a man's reputation, kid!"

"Is that the _same_ reputation you had when I met you? Look, I did it on purpose. You said to make it like you were on the prowl. I_ wanted_ him to get jealous. Looks like it worked!"

Phineas ran a hand through his hair. "If he gets too upset he won't make a move on her. I can tell he thinks the world of her, and she's a great woman, intelligent, fiery…" Phineas nearly sighed, thinking of her sensual boldness and how she held her hand on her full hip. Jeffrey snapped his fingers between his eyes.

"Snap out of it! The mission is to get _them_ together, not get you and her together! Remember that!"

"You don't think I know that? Dominic needs a boot print in his tuba! In fact…" Phineas eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I got it! I know just the thing!"

"What? What have you got this time?"

Phineas clasped his shoulders. "If Dominic wants her so bad, he can have her, but he'll have to _fight_ for her."

"Bogg! I wouldn't want to meet either of you guys in a dark alley. You'll cream each other!"

"No, I'll go easy on him, but just enough so he could prove his love for her. You have to make sure that Francesca sees it. Once she realizes the extent of Dominic's devotion she'll go right to him. It's a cinch, trust me. I've done this before."

Jeffrey grabbed the Cannoli box out from under Phineas' arm and opened it.

"Wow, this looks great! He took a large bite. "Delicious! More harebrained schemes! But I like this one! Now can we find a place to room?"

Phineas patted his back as they strolled along. "Sure, and we'll also talk about tomorrow evening. That's gonna be harder."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling tomorrow night is when they'll finally recruit Francesca. She has to go to those Chelsea Piers to meet them, but she won't be alone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 15**

As promised, Francesca and her mother served up a steaming, tasty meal of shrimp and eggplant over pasta for Phineas and Jeffrey. The mother and daughter lived in an attractive apartment, and Mrs. Cardinelli begged their forgiveness for its condition. They were still halfway unpacked since their move to the smaller home. The Voyagers engaged them in chatter on city life, which always enthralled Jeffrey to learn about his hometown from a turn of the century perspective. Phineas casually veered the conversation toward Mr. Cardinelli, commenting on the family photos that dotted the walls.

Mrs. Cardinelli was downcast at the mention of her husband. Phineas kindly urged her to speak of good memories. It was her dream to run a bakery and with the large sums of money he earned working on the subways, he surprised his wife with her own little shop. Francesca was subdued during these conversations. After the desserts were cleared, Francesca returned to the table in better spirits and grasped Phineas' hand.

"I'd like you and Jeffrey to come with me, you'll love it on the roof. There's even a small table and some chairs. It's such a balmy evening. The stars are glowing! Sometimes when I'm up there I feel like I can see the world." She smiled.

Jeffrey looked at Bogg nervously while Francesca retrieved her shawl. "Bogg, not the roof. It's dangerous. That's how she…she…" Jeffrey couldn't finish his sentence and Phineas patted his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Jeff. That's not gonna happen tonight, not any night. Let's go with her, it will be fine."

-Oo-

Francesca was not lying about the magnificent view and Jeffrey commented on how crystal clear the night sky was. But he couldn't discuss how it was because of the very minimal electric lighting and less pollution from modern vehicles citywide. Only a handful of the old-time buggy cars dotted the streets. Jeffrey wandered around the rooftop to give his partner more time to speak to Francesca.

Phineas leaned against the parapet and folded his arms while Francesca stood beside him. She stared out across the city.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Phineas asked.

She looked his way and smiled. "You might go bankrupt. I was thinking about tomorrow and meeting this group at those old abandoned docks. I don't know what to expect."

"Francesca, I have to ask, what do you personally hope to accomplish by joining them? Do you realize what their cause plans to do for the city?"

"Oh sure, protest and marches, speeches on the steps of City Hall. It's quite passive."

Phineas shook his head and turned, leaning upon his arms. "Then why did you tremble every time Thomas even looked at you? Francesca, don't fool yourself, because you're certainly not fooling me, or Jeffrey even."

"Phineas why does it matter to you so much what I do with my time?" She pressed.

Phineas admired how the white moonlight illuminated her eyes like green crystals and created a soft glow around her black hair. He drew nearer to her.

"It matters. I work for a discreet investigative firm that is acting upon certain reports of potential subway disasters."

"You mean like the one that took my father's life? Where was this firm then, Phineas? When those greedy owners kept demanding more dynamite be used underground, shaking up the entire foundation of Manhattan? They are still doing it!" She said angrily, then clutched his hand.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. I know you want to help, and for whatever reasons, you're very kind to me."

Phineas stroked her hand. "It's okay, Francesca. When I meant subway disasters, I meant _deliberate_ acts of violence to prevent the subway's construction." Phineas drew a breath, he hated lying, but he knew how to tiptoe around the truth very well. "Our surveillance team has singled out Thomas to be a dubious man with the know-how to build harmful explosives, and he's not above getting pawns to use them."

Francesca gazed at him nervous. "You mean me? They want to use me blow up a subway? That's ridiculous! How? Why?"

"Yes you. Because you're at a point in your life where they can manipulate you. They want to turn your grief into anger against the system. They know you want someone to blame for your father's accident. They've started already, haven't they?"

He calmly held her arms when she turned aside. "Francesca, you know I'm right. I can see you're a much more intelligent woman than they give you credit for. I know you wouldn't deliberately want to hurt people. Are they threatening you or your family, maybe friends?"

Phineas ignored Jeffrey's warning glares. Jeffrey stared down and noticed Dominic gazing upward. It appeared he had been watching and waiting in the shadows near the apartment for a long time. He moved directly under where Phineas and Francesca were standing, and then strained to get a better view of them by standing further off the curb.

Francesca quickly dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and sniffled. "Phineas, they haven't come right out and said it, but I can sense that Thomas would not be above damaging my mother's bakery. He's even talked of the butcher shop where Dominic is. It makes me so crazy to think that he would try anything like that!"

Francesca grasped him feeling scared and overwhelmed. Phineas put his arms around her. He peeked at Jeffrey. The boy was preoccupied looking below. Phineas stroked her hair and looked at the sidewalk.

"It's very disturbing, isn't it? I understand."

"I'm afraid to meet them, but I'm also afraid of what they may do if I don't go. Can you help me, Phineas?" Francesca drew her face closer and softly dabbed her lips over his. "Will you, please help me?"

A surge of desire flooded over him. His grip on her shoulders tightened and he kissed her fully once, twice…and then stopped. He pulled away and nodded, his face flushed and every inch of his body tingled.

"I'll help you. I promise I will. It's getting late, Jeff and I have a long day tomorrow."

Francesca wrung her hands and bit her lip. She smiled. "Thank you, Phineas. You're quite a man of action. I truly admire that."

"I know you do. _um_, I'll see you some time in the afternoon. You can give me all the details then."

"Yes, I will." Francesca rushed to him and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you for being my hero. Come, I'll walk you down."

Jeffrey remained quiet as they left the building. He witnessed the entire exchange between Phineas and Francesca and tried to imagine how hard it was for Phineas to break it off. He had to stifle laughter. Phineas _still_ managed to get his famous kiss in with her. Dominic had surely seen the whole thing and as they bade goodnight to Francesca and walked down the block, he told Phineas so.

"I know kid, I saw him, _and_ the steam that came out of his ears."

Jeffrey smiled. "Oh, I get it! That's why you kissed her back. You had to make it look good, right?"

Phineas glanced at him and swallowed hard. He laughed slightly. "You're so on top of things, kid. You sure do think like a real Voyager."

"I learn from the best! And I am a real Voyager, Professor Garth said so!" Jeffrey said and playfully punched his arm. Phineas adjusted his hat, his cheeks still burned and he knew the taste of her lips and her closeness would prey upon his senses the rest of the night.

"That's right, he did. Hey, you keep those praises up and I'm gonna get a swelled head."

"Nahh, I don't think it can get any _bigger!"_

"Why you little!…"

Phineas chased Jeffrey down the avenue until they finally reached the doorway to their boarding room.

-Oo-

The Voyagers ate breakfast at a small corner restaurant the next morning. Jeffrey seemed nervous and Phineas was very concerned.

"Bogg, what are we gonna do when we take Francesca to Chelsea piers? What are we gonna say to them all?"

"Well, I'll tell them that whatever they plan on doing to the subways they better stop, because the Mayor has already been informed of their faction and will be on guard and watching them closely for the next six months until the grand opening."

"And that's it? What if they get violent? They could hurt us!"

"That won't happen. If this Ian guy ever shows his face, we'll be able to explain to them…"

The bells to the restaurant jangled and a tanned, handsome man in his early thirties with longish, wavy brown hair and a short beard walked inside, tipping his hat at the waitress.

"Coffee please, lass. Black, two sugars and a buttered bagel."

He peered around the restaurant until his large, golden-eyed gaze landed on Phineas and Jeffrey. He broke into a wide smile and strolled over.

"Hello Voyagers, my name is Ian Wallace." He had a charming Scottish brogue. Ian held out his hand and Phineas and Jeffrey shook it. Jeffrey scooted over so he could sit down.

"It nice to meet you both. I've heard lots about the Bogg and Jones dynamic duo. I'm in the presence of legends in the making. It's quite an honor."

Phineas laughed. "Well thank you. I never thought I'd be a legend."

"Why not? You're the new Wildman, and you're already a _campus_ legend, Bogg." Ian smiled slyly.

"Bogg does brag about his reputation sometimes. How long have you been a Voyager?" Jeffrey asked.

"Oh, about ten years now. They plucked me out of time in…let's see, 1995. I was in the Royal Scots regiment and about ready to get kicked out for insubordination anyway. I was pretty much a drifter, just knowing I had a true purpose but not knowing how to find it. The Voyagers knew when to step in I suppose. It's a blast being in the field, I tell ya."

"Yeah, we really love it too. Well, most of the time."

Ian stared at them sympathetically. "I know what ya mean. Like anything else in the world, this work can get to ya, mess with your mind, sensibilities, and it can very well break your heart. It's hard to be nonchalant about it all."

The waitress brought his food and Ian slurped his coffee. "_Ahh,_ thank ya, lass. Now I can really wake up! So, I've been doing Shadow duty for the last year."

"Really? How's that working out?" Phineas asked. "Maybe one day I'll try it."

Ian stared at Phineas with a hint of smile. "Very well, actually. I enjoy it, especially watching over this latest candidate."

"Do you think he'll make a good Voyager?"

"If she's anything like her…_err_…like someone else, she'll be just fine. As a matter of fact, she is very much like that person. Beautiful, with lot's of fiery spunk, but so kindly. It's hard to imagine she could be, after watching her put up with the rotten things in her life." Ian said cryptically. "Sorry for the vagueness, but I can't give ya more than that right now, Shadows aren't at liberty to discuss their candidates in detail."

Phineas nodded. "Point taken. And Voyager Olivia will be happy to see more women in the field. So, let's discuss your meeting with the Mayor. How did you even get in to talk with him?"

Ian banged the table. "Never underestimate the clout of Headquarters. I almost forgot!" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a shiny, silver badge. He slid it over to Phineas.

"That's for ya, Inspector Bogg. Uh, sorry Jeff, children aren't necessarily inspectors."

Jeffrey sighed. "Yeah, I get it. I'm a junior inspector in training."

"There you go! Carry that with pride, Bogg. You are an official subway inspector for a company that has the _presidential_ seal of approval."

Phineas put it in his inner coat pocket. "That's great!"

"Mayor McClellan was very perturbed about the whole thing, but we gave him an exact date and time, based on our 'watch-group'."

"Ian, what about today at Chelsea?"

Ian stared at them seriously. "What about Chelsea? Ya mean the piers? Is there something going to happen?"

"We're not sure, Francesca Cardinelli is supposed to have a meeting there around four. I have a feeling today is the day the faction will reveal its true plans for the subway system."

Ian finished off his bagel and wiped his mouth. "Well, looks like I'll be heading straight back to City Hall then. I'll have the Mayor give me some security to make arrests if that's what it takes. Don'tchya worry, we'll take them down fast."

The trio of Voyagers stood up and Ian tossed some money on the table. "Breakfast on me, boys. Ya deserve it. What are your plans for the day? It's only half past eleven."

"Yeah, Bogg. We got a few hours to kill before we have to be at Chelsea."

"Well, first I have to visit Francesca and get the exact information. Which reminds me, Jeff, since you and Dominic are buddies now, maybe you can get him to head toward the bakery while I'm there. We have to get this other plan in motion."

"Sure thing, I can lay it on pretty thick."

"That you can. Don't hold back either."

"What's that plan? Don'tchya loathe these double sided voyages?" Ian chuckled.

"The plan is to get Francesca and her true love together, so she won't even consider going through with the bombing."

"Ooh, I get it. It isn't easy playing Doctor Lonely Hearts."

"Not at all, it causes problems all the time."

Ian put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "Way too many, man. Been there, done that. There are times when love will strike ya blind."

Jeffrey looked at Ian curiously. He knew exactly who the Scotsman's latest candidate was, but he couldn't say a word about it. He wondered if Ian referred to himself when he mentioned love.

Phineas flicked open the omni and it was still red. He smiled wearily.

"A Voyager's work is never done!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 16**

After a little more conversation and planning, the Voyagers split off from Ian and made their way toward the bakery. Phineas kept his hands in his pockets, lost in thought.

"You know, Bogg, I can see why Little Italy is like a city unto itself. You could spend your whole life just wandering down this one avenue. That's what its felt like for half the voyage."

"Yeah, not every voyage is gonna take you through the Carpathian Mountains and across the equator. I kinda don't mind this. We need a break from shooting back and forth through space for a little while."

"Yeah, you're right. But this voyage is very complicated."

"I know, kid. Hey, think of it as a learning experience and endure it. It'll all work out, trust me, and trust Voyager Wallace. He's a good man."

"Yeah, I like him. And we should trust Headquarters." Jeffrey added.

"Right, those really smart guys behind the curtain. Okay, we're almost there. Do I look okay? Did I spill anything on my shirt? Any food between my teeth?"

Jeffrey gave his partner a once over and shook his head. "You look fine and dandy to me. I doubt Francesca will mind a little egg on your collar."

"What? Where? Why don't people say anything when they see stuff like this?" Phineas' eyes widened and he brushed at it while Jeffrey laughed.

"I'm joking, Bogg. You're clean. _Relax,_ you're acting like this is all real."

Phineas adjusted his collar and glanced down the block. "No, I'm just…look, I want things to go smoothly."

Jeffrey folded his arms and shook his head. "I don't see how it will be smooth while you and Dominic are punching each others lights out, but anyway, I better get going."

Phineas patted him. "Good, remember what I said!"

"Yeah, I know, lay it on thick. You got the right kid for that job."

Phineas smiled. "I know it. Hey, no one said we'd be having a brawl right now. Could be tonight, could be tomorrow…we'll see."

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Not if I can help it. I want to get out of here. We got other things to do, Bogg."

-Oo-

Jeffrey held his nose as he entered the butcher shop; he spotted Dominic in the back. The man's dark brows were tightly knit and he angrily chopped up a raw side of beef into lean steaks. Blood splattered everywhere and on his face, but he didn't even bother to wipe it. Jeffrey kept staring at the meat cleaver hacking up and down and he gulped. Would this man get furious enough to use it on Phineas? He wouldn't even imagine it and felt thankful his parents refused to let him watch gruesome horror movies growing up.

Jeffrey kept at a distance to avoid the spatter and called to him. Dominic took two more whacks and finally looked up. When he saw Jeffrey his expression fell annoyed and he tossed the steaks onto scales.

"What do you want, kid? I'm very busy here. If you're not buying anything I don't have time to chit-chat." He said brusquely and wrote down the weight.

Jeffrey decided to be blunt. "I know, Dominic. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for last night."

"What about last night?" Dominic bent down quickly to pull out wax paper and wrap the steaks.

"I saw you watching Bogg and Francesca on the roof. I know you saw me too."

Dominic popped up with the meat cleaver still in hand and Jeffrey jumped. Dominic realized what he looked like and put it off to the side. "Yeah, what of it? A man can't take a walk in his own neighborhood and look up at the moonlight?"

_"Aww, can it,_ Dom!"

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah I am. You know you followed us. Why can't you admit that you love Francesca and you were so mad last night you wanted to wring Bogg's neck?"

Dominic was stunned into laughter. _"Kid!_ So, you came here to rub more salt in my wounds? Whose side are you on? I thought he was your idol?"

"Yeah, well…Bogg can be a jerk sometimes. He knows that you love Francesca too, he even told me."

Dominic slammed his notebook shut. "Oh really? _Ha qualche nervo!"_

"You said it! That got me mad too. You were right about Bogg, he can be a real heart-breaker when he's in the mood. This time he's went too far. I don't know about you, but if it were me, I'd wanna tear him to pieces!" Jeffrey stopped to gaze at the crowded meat hooks and shook his head. "I mean, I'd fight for the woman I loved. I don't think you're a quitter. You're just too shy! Come on, you're way too big of a guy for that anyway."

Jeffrey saw the fighting glare in Dominic's eyes. His words were sinking in. He approached the counter and pointed at him. "Look, Dominic, I don't wanna hang out around this street anymore, and Bogg is being a real pain. I know he's just flirting around with Francesca, but I saw it in her eyes last night. She's really falling hard for him. After Bogg gave her his famous kiss. That's a guaranteed clincher."

Dominic's face fell. "Yeah, I saw that one too. He's a Romeo alright. I wanna wipe that smug grin off his pretty-boy Weegie face so bad it's killing me!"

Jeffrey let out a deep breath. The man was getting more and more infuriated. While this was the plan, he also felt torn and wanted to defend his partner. He couldn't ruin anything.

"That's what I call him–_Romeo!_ I think Bogg has had it coming to him for a long time. You know something, he's at the bakery charming the skirts right off…"

_"What?"_ Dominic bellowed.

"I mean, _uh_, he's over there flirting with her right now! What are ya gonna do about it? Are ya a man? Or a mouse?"

Dominic untied his bloody apron and tossed it to the side of the counter. He ran his hands with soap under the sink and then scrubbed his face roughly.

"Oh he is, huh? I'm no mouse, but he's a damn rat! I'll…_Hey Joey!"_ He called out.

A short, tubby man came out from the back room. "Whaddya want, Dom? I'm stuffing sausage."

"I finished that side of beef. I'm taking my break, I gotta make a cake run."

"Well damn, Dom, maybe this time you'll actually get_ a slice!_ Bring me back a Cannoli." The older man laughed loudly. "Alrighty, I got ya covered…_again!"_

Jeffrey grinned. The showdown was finally about to happen. Dominic leaped over the counter and stormed out. Jeffrey followed quickly.

"Bogg is so charming he could have women proposing to _him_ by the next day." He shook his head in mock disgust. "And Bogg…well, he's too much of a gentleman to refuse."

-Oo-

Phineas tried a few sample desserts that Francesca insisted upon. He took a final bite of her checkerboard cheesecake and pushed the plate away. "Okay, I give. No more, otherwise I'll look like that barber across the street." He kidded, pointing to a very fat man with a walrus mustache lounging in front of his barbershop. Francesca giggled and took the plate away.

"Oh, fine. I just hope you loved everything. I need honesty. Mama and I must keep in business. Bakeries are becoming a dime a dozen."

"I honestly meant it. Every piece was delectable perfection." Phineas' smile faded. "Francesca, I had a meeting with my associate and I decided that the best thing to do was keep you as far out of this mess as possible."

Francesca leaned close to him. She wiped chocolate cream from the side of his lip. "What do you mean, Phineas? This has everything to do with me."

Phineas turned his head quickly. "I _uh, _I mean, that you're not going there today. My associate and I will be going in your place and he has gotten the Mayor and law officials involved too."

Francesca gasped. "No! Oh Phineas, that will really cause problems! You said so yourself, these people are ruthless."

"That's true, but with the law on top of them they won't be able to hurt you or anyone you love."

"You don't know that!" Tears formed in her eyes. "This whole city is corrupted."

Phineas hopped off the stool and went behind the counter. He held her shoulders. "Believe me, I do. They _will_ be stopped no matter what. This faction is a mistake! It shouldn't exist in the first place. You have to trust me, you will be safe after this is all through, but I can't guarantee your safety if you go there. Do you understand?"

Francesca softly stroked his face. "Phineas, I'm afraid for _you._ You know, after that kiss last night, I thought of nothing else. It was brief, but it was full of so much passion._ Era così romantico!_ I got the feeling that you are in desperate need of something. I don't mean a casual affair, I mean love, _true love."_

Phineas felt numb. She read him well. "Francesca, I know it seems that way, but it was just the mood. It happened so fast, surely you don't mean…"

Francesca put a finger to his lips. "No Phineas, I'm not going to tell you I'm in love with you after _one _day, that's foolish. But I want to be, I can feel my heart stir every time I see you. I dreamed about you."

Phineas gulped and tugged his collar. "That's gotta be infatuation. Attraction, nothing more. Happens to me all the time."

She placed her hand on his chest. "That's where it starts, isn't it? Your heart is racing now too. Phineas, you are so special. I don't know where you come from and I don't care, I just want…"

"Francesca…_shh!"_

Phineas sighed and lost control. He pulled her tight against him and enveloped her in an avid flurry of kisses. They were so engrossed in each others embrace they didn't hear the bells jangle and the bakery door swing open. Dominic rushed inside with Jeffrey at his heels. Jeffrey stared terrified. Phineas never said he was going to do _this _again.

Phineas pulled away from Francesca and she staggered against the counter in a whirlwind of emotion, her raven hair undone and eyes shining. Phineas gasped and backed up. He didn't have to look at Dominic to know his jealousy blazed. The heat of his anger radiated throughout the bakery and stifled him. He slipped his hat back upon his head.

"Jeffrey! Uh, Dominic, right? Hi! I was just…"

"Just _what,_ you dirty cad?" Dominic seethed. "And _you!_ Don't you have any shame, Francesca Cardinelli? Imagine a real customer walked in, or your mother! _Aveva hanno un attacco di cuore!"_

"Dominic, my mother would not have a heart attack! She'd be happy for me that _somebody_ made a move!"_  
_

They spoke angrily in Italian, and soon forgot that Phineas and Jeffrey were even there. Jeffrey tugged Phineas from behind the counter.

"Talk about laying it on! Bogg, that kiss was for real! Don't lie to me." He warned.

Phineas kicked at the tiles, still filled with ardor for her. "Yeah, it definitely was." He forced himself to clear his rampant thoughts. "This isn't working out right, she's gonna start defending me and he's gonna start to dislike her. Dominic is a very honorable man. That's a good thing." Phineas paced around.

Jeffrey shoved him. "Then play on that, Bogg! Remember what you had to do for Mabel and Bell, do that!"

Phineas looked up annoyed. "I promised I would never hurt a woman that way ever again."

"Get off the high horse already! You promise yourself way too much stuff, this time you'll have to break it, look, he's gonna leave!" Jeffrey scolded him excitably.

By this time, Francesca was in hot tears and Dominic was ready to storm past him. Bogg yanked his arm and the butcher stopped short.

"Slow down there, pal! Let's talk about this."

"Get your filthy hand off me!"

Phineas tossed his hands up with a brusque laugh. "Hey! What the heck are ya getting so worked up about? So I kissed the dame! Do you see me putting a ring on her finger? Maybe you should try her, it might loosen ya up, because man, you're wound tighter than a spring. She's got some really spicy lips. Not to mention a great pair of tomatoes!" Phineas said loudly, making rude hand motions. Sweat broke out across his brow. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Jeffrey.

Dominic's eyes went wide. His fists clenched. "What did you just say? How dare you insult her like that!"

"Oh man, you Italians, always screaming and hollering at each other, no wonder you're all deaf! I said, what you just saw was a little bit of harmless romance, nothing more. Heck, I'm a busy guy, I'm not ready for the old ball and chain, and I don't care how beautiful they are. All women are the same to me. You get my drift, Dommy boy?" Phineas elbowed him.

Jeffrey felt bad for Francesca, who looked so crestfallen she seemed about to faint. Dominic paced away with a subdued smile.

"Oh, I get your drift! Now here's _mine!"_

"Bogg, duck!"

Phineas heeded Jeffrey's warning and Dominic swung his arm against the air. Phineas backed up behind the counter, noticing an exit toward an alleyway. He did not want this spill out into the main street and cause a riot.

"Get over here jerk! You're not gonna take advantage of Francesca like that and skip out!"

"I wasn't taking advantage!" Phineas argued. "She wanted it too. Tell him, Francesca! Tell him how you came on to me!"

Francesca looked at both men in awe. "Phineas, how could you say these things? I only did because I thought…I thought you cared about me_! Grrr!_ Dominic, I'm sorry! I didn't know what kind of man he was. But, don't hurt him!"

"I oughta rip his lips off!" Dominic came behind the counter. "This is the last woman you'll ever seduce! After this, you'll wish ya never came here!"

"Oh yeah! Catch me first, Dom!" Phineas sneered and ran out to the alley.

Jeffrey and Francesca followed. Dominic grabbed Phineas by the shoulders and pulled him backwards. He wrapped an arm across his neck.

"That was easy!"

"Not quite!" Phineas raised his arms and then pounded Dominic in the sides. Dominic let him go and doubled over against the brick wall.

Phineas hovered over him defiantly. "Keep out of my business. If I'm gonna be with Francesca, I'll be with her! There's nothing you can do about it! Go back to your dull little apartment, play your silly ragtime records and mourn your losses over delicious pasta! You're a coward! A big one! Francesca likes a man of action, and _I _took action. I got the girl fair and square! You lost your chance, bub! Live with it!"

Jeffrey winced at Phineas' cruelty. He was beginning to wonder if all this was still an act. The rage on Phineas' face certainly looked real. He hung back in anticipation. Dominic wiped his mouth. He let out a holler and ran, barreling into Phineas until they both fell through a stack of old wooden crates.

"Francesca is my girl! I'm the one that takes care of her! I'm the one that loves her! Do you hear me? I've loved her as long as I can remember and you will never take that away from me! Nobody will!"

"Then don't tell me, idiot! If you love her, tell _her!"_ Phineas shouted back.

Phineas attempted to shove him off, but Dominic kept his knee upon his gut. He raised his fist high, ready to slam it into his face. However he wavered when he saw the earnestness in Phineas' eyes. The man wasn't fighting anymore.

"Who are you?" Dominic asked confused.

"Dominic! _Arresto! Scendere! Get off him!"_ Francesca cried. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him and dragged him off. She grasped his face and calmed him.

"Dominic, if you love me, then why _don't_ you tell me, you big fool! What is a woman supposed to do? Wait until she goes gray for the man she adores to say it to her? I've been through many things, Dominic. I've suffered a lot of pain inside my heart, and I wished you would have taken me in your arms and comforted me…like you did at the funeral and afterward. But no! You shied away. I didn't mean to hurt you like this, I really didn't. I have been so depressed. Please, please forgive me and be the man I know you can be, Dominic!"

Francesca was fragile at this moment and she needed Dominic's strength. Phineas balled his hands anxiously, waiting for Dominic's response. He sat upon his knees and Jeffrey came and stood behind him. When Phineas looked up and winked at him, Jeffrey knew that his partner had been acting all along.

The butcher hung his head and shook it. When he finally gazed at Francesca, he smiled.

"_I love you._ I love you so much, Francesca Cardinelli, and I want you all to myself. I_ am_ a coward. I almost let you get away so many times. Even your father knew it, that's why he and your mama chased all the others out. They wanted _me_ to tell you so first."

"You are the first! No one has ever pledged love to me. I always wanted it to be you. I…I love you so much too!" She sobbed.

Dominic pulled Francesca close and stroked and kissed her hair. _"_I know how much you're hurting, my bambina. I promise to take care of you always." Dominic's words of love grew hushed and he spoke in Italian. They rose up clutching one another and slowly headed toward the bakery.

Jeffrey pulled Phineas to his feet and helped him dust off his clothes. Phineas wiped his eyes and pressed his lips firmly together to control a relieved sob. It would have been a perfect time to look at the omni, but he knew because of the Subway faction, it would still be red. Dominic stood in the entryway and faced them regretfully. Phineas smiled and raised a thumb to him. The boy did the same. The Voyagers walked calmly out of the alley, leaving the lovers to always marvel at just what exactly happened and why.


	17. Chapter 17

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 17**

As Phineas and Jeffrey hurried from the bakery metal screeched they heard a loud clapping. Jeffrey looked up and pointed at a fire escape. Voyager Wallace climbed down and laughed. He slapped them both on the back.

"That was a bloody brilliant show! I couldn't have done it better myself!" He beamed. "The love scene between them brought tears to my eyes."

"Yeah, I know. It's a _long_ story with these two. You saw all that? Where were you hiding?" Phineas asked.

"Where do ya think, man? On the roof. And one day you'll have to tell me."

Jeffrey looked at him inquisitively. "Wait a minute, you went to see Mayor McClellan again, so how did you do all that so fast?"

Ian sighed and pulled out his omni, which was a shiny silver model similar to Voyager Drake's. He pointed at the engraved words.

_"Time waits for no man_, but Voyagers don't have to wait for time, son. My particular omni can be calibrated between years, weeks, days…" He tapped on the lid with a grin. _"Minutes._ This is a Shadow's standard. But you two really need upgrades. I don't know how you do it! You got no guidebook, and an old model 313 omni. It's a miracle."

Phineas shrugged and clasped his old one. "Why fix what's not broken? But I see your point. We'll get all the updates. So, if yours can do minutes, then there's no sense waiting around here until four o'clock, why don't we omni to the piers now and confront this gang?"

"Great idea, Bogg. I was just thinking that too." Jeffrey smiled.

Ian tapped his forehead. "I was wondering when you'd ask. You're pretty sharp, Voyager Bogg."

"I certainly try to be, it's no fun if you're a _dull_ Voyager." He joked.

The trio held onto each other and Ian set his omni for the proper time and location.

-Oo-

They materialized onto the piers and Jeffrey and Phineas greatly appreciated the smooth transition. They looked around the wharf and noticed the old warehouse where VHQ's tracking system had led them.

"Bogg, what's the plan? Do we storm the place?"

"No, Jeff. We aren't equipped for that, and that's not how Voyagers work. We casually come in, listen to the rhetoric and wait for cavalry. Did you convince them to come down here, Wallace?"

Ian nodded. "Surely, once the Mayor's office heard about the bomb threats, they were itching to get here. I had the same idea as you, go in and stake it out for a bit."

"Bogg, don't forget that Thomas the bomb maker saw you the other day. He'll be suspicious." Jeffrey warned. However, the look on his face told Phineas that his partner was scared. Phineas took his arm gently.

"Maybe, but I didn't give him any indication that I was a law official. It will be okay, Jeff. No matter what happens, I won't let you get hurt."

"Neither will, I, boy." Ian tousled Jeffrey's curls and smiled. "You're one of the top Voyagers and old Bogg here needs ya."

Jeffrey took a deep breath. "Thanks guys. You're worried about me, and I'm worried about you. What a team! Let's go in then."

The meeting had already started. A group of twenty-five men and women were sitting upon old milk and shipping crates with defiant expressions. Thomas McGuiness paced up and down the front of the warehouse beside a large blackboard scribbled with notes and drawings of subway tunnels and car designs. He was ranting about construction weaknesses and corrupted politics. Ian's brow furrowed and he nudged Phineas.

"Uh, Bogg, you said you talked Francesca out of coming here, didn't you?"

"Sure I did. Why?"

Ian pointed toward the front. "Isn't that her over there, _and_ her lover?"

Jeffrey held his head and groaned. "_Oh jeesh!_ What's it gonna take to finally get the green on these two? Should we go to them?"

Phineas shook his head and led them to crates in the far rear. "No. We need to be more discreet about this. Dominic doesn't look too happy, and neither does she. I don't think they're falling for it."

"I'm guessing she gave him the dirt on this rotten business and he wanted to see it all for himself." Ian said.

"Yeah, he's very protective of her that way." Jeffrey added. "But, if the police come, they could be arrested too!"

"That's a possibility, these charming would-be terrorists are liable to cause a riot." Ian surmised. "Eh, even if they are, they'll be released soon enough. We're Voyagers, not bodyguards and babysitters. People want to do foolish things after we help them and get a green, then I've learned to accept it's not our problem."

"True, Ian. But we still have this stupid red light. It hadn't changed no matter what we did. I'm gonna make sure it does now."

Phineas adjusted his jacket and hat and stood up boldly. Jeffrey yanked on his pants leg. "Bogg, what are you doing? Sit down."

"I'm going up there to talk some sense into these people." He marched toward the front before the others could stop him.

"So much for _not_ storming the place." Jeffrey whispered and Ian chuckled.

"Bogg's much more suave then that, lad."

Thomas slowed his speech and stared at Phineas. "What do we have here? The man from the bakery has come to join us. I'm in the middle of…"

"I know what you're in the middle of. Trying to twist the minds of innocent people for your selfish gain and that of certain political figures that are against the subway system."

Phineas raised his hands with his badge and faced the surprised crowd. Francesca and Dominic gaped at him.

"I'm with an investigative unit of the Subway Commission, given authority by _President Teddy Roosevelt _himself. Those of you who remember, he was once a fine Police Commissioner in this city." Bogg surprised himself that he remembered Teddy would be president in this year. He couldn't help feeling that the rough and tough lawman would greatly approve of what he was doing right now.

"You must understand, the subway is an..._is_ _going to be_ an integral part of New York City and its legacy. Regardless of what any of you do, the construction will not be stopped. Do you think bombing innocent people will make you heroes? Will it stop progress? Maybe a little, but there's always someone to pick up the slack. What Thomas is suggesting amounts to no more than vicious murder!"

Hushed gasps floated around the room and Phineas stood his ground. He jumped off the platform and pointed accusingly at Thomas.

"This man is spreading rumors and half-truths about the whole construction. Yes, it is very true that there are a number of men who lost their lives to build the tunnels. But they signed on for the jobs knowing the risks involved. If you want any sort of retribution you must deal with the guilty parties in a reasonable manner. You should demand a superior labor reform and demand for more safety precautions to be instilled and followed to the letter by the owners of the construction companies. Rally and appeal to _them._ In a _civil _manner! You are not going to bring about change by killing Mayor McClellan and his associates with a bomb on the opening day at City Hall!" Phineas charged breathlessly.

Thomas lunged for him but Phineas jumped out of his way. "That is a rotten lie! You know nothing of it!"

"Don't I? You'd be surprised how much I know of you, Thomas Flynn McGuiness! You're a petty thief since childhood, a con man, and brilliantly talented in making explosives. Oh yes, I can get you all reports on him; this isn't the first city he's tried to terrorize. Boston, Chicago, St. Louis, all the hot spots! He builds upon the fears and angers of the people and lets them do his dirty work, then he gets away with their money and moves on to the next racket."

"He is a liar! I'm helping you all stand up for your rights as New York citizens!" Thomas' anxiety was evident.

Francesca stood up and appealed to the anxious crowd. "No! It's true! Thomas told me about his plan for the opening because he wanted me to carry it out six months from now! He has threatened my family and my friends, blackmailing me with their lives to do this! In my grief I almost agreed to it, but I needed to come to this one last meeting to convince myself. Officer Bogg is telling the truth. Thomas has his own agenda, he doesn't care that some of us lost loved ones in accidents. He just wants to make money! I see that now!"

Dominic rose and clutched her shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, bambina."

Francesca looked up at him and smiled, then turned her attention back to the people. "You can all do as you please, but I will not be party to this slaughter!"

She and Dominic hurried out of the warehouse. Phineas jumped on a crate and addressed the crowd again.

"Ya see? You heard it from her, and she lost her father last year in the Tunnel collapse due to excessive dynamite use underground. Francesca Cardinelli has every reason to let anger consume her, to demand vigilante justice! But she _won't _stoop to that! You shouldn't either!"

Ian and Jeffrey moved toward the front of the crowds to show their fellow Voyager support. Thomas heaved with anger and attempted another lunge at Phineas, but Ian grabbed him just in time. He wagged his badge in his face.

"Not so fast there, man. Some friends of ours will be coming to talk to you, all of ya! If ya don't stop this surly business and leave the premises right now!"

"Get your hands off me, Scotty!"

The people glanced at one another and made a motion to leave. An older, burly man stepped out from the crowd, his tired, dark eyes filled with regret. "Not so fast! Thomas took our money to fund his little plans for this uprising and we want it back! Thomas, you said there would be _no_ violence! We didn't sign on to be murderers!"

The rest of the crowd joined in agreement and they too demanded their money. Phineas, Jeffrey, and Ian backed away as the angry people moved in on Thomas. The entrance to the warehouse soon burst open and the Mayor rushed in with a gang of policemen in tow.

"We've heard of your rotten plans for our new Subway system! Which one of you is the ringleader?" The Mayor called out angrily.

The crowds grew hushed and shoved Thomas toward the center. The dark-eyed man wiped his bushy brow and spoke up for them.

"He is! His name is Thomas Flynn McGuiness, giving us Irish men a dirty name and reputation! And I for one will tell you all you need to know about him and his crooked leadership!"

Thomas, with the threat of arrest upon him, shoved past the crowd. As he made his get-away, Jeffrey bravely tried to corner him from escaping.

"Jeff, no! _Stop!" _Phineas reached out, but it was too late.

Thomas grabbed him tight and pulled out a sharp pocketknife. "Thank you, boy! You're my ticket out of here!"

"Bogg, help!" Jeffrey cried out, but knew better than to struggle with the weapon so close to his throat.

The Mayor looked frightened and the cops raised their weapons, but held off from shooting, in case they struck the boy.

"Any of you come one step closer or follow me, I will slit his neck!" Thomas warned.

Phineas followed the two cautiously and kept his hands at the ready. "Thomas, it's too late. You're caught and your game is exposed. Let my boy go now!"

Thomas shook Jeffrey harshly. "Or what? Stay away from me, Norsky! I'm leaving and I'm taking him with me!"

"Bogg, _please_!"

Ian crept off to the side, hoping to catch Thomas unawares, but the desperate Irishman moved around like a caged animal. He dragged Jeffrey out toward the piers where he had a small boat waiting.

"Let me go, you jerk!" Jeffrey writhed and twisted until he felt the blade nick at his throat and a small cut formed. His eyes filled with tears.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Shut your face, boy! You won't feel a thing!"

As they drew closer to the boat Jeffrey saw Phineas and Ian approaching fast.

"Your friends don't know when to quit. Get in the boat! But I wouldn't touch that satchel, it's loaded with dynamite, quite unstable!"

Jeffrey glanced down. It was the same satchel Francesca carried in the other time zone.

"What are you staring at, boy? I said get inside!" Thomas pushed him to climb.

Just as Jeffrey was about to step down, they heard footsteps running behind them and a loud voice.

"Hey, Tommy boy! _Lascia che il ragazzo da solo! _Let him loose! Jeffrey_, lungi da me ora!_"

Jeffrey did as he was told and ran behind his rescuer. Thomas turned for him fast and his face met the splintered end of a broken plank. He grabbed his nose and Dominic pummeled him again until he fell down. Thomas staggered into the boat. Phineas and Ian ran up to the edge of the pier and Ian untied the ropes, letting the boat drift away. Phineas hugged Jeffrey.

"Are you hurt?" He noticed thin rivulets of blood dripping down his neck. Phineas pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it against his wound. "Thank goodness it's not worse! I'm sorry, Jeff. I promised this wouldn't happen and now…"

Jeffrey hugged his partner again. "It's alright! You did what you could, Bogg. Dominic came out of nowhere and creamed him!"

Thomas rose up woozy. He clutched the satchel, and held it above his head.

"You're all gonna pay for this!"

"Bogg! That satchel has the bomb in it!"

Phineas looked at everyone on the edge of the pier. "Run for it! Run now, he's gonna toss it!" He shouted and waved at the onlookers. Dominic rushed ahead and grabbed for Francesca. The Voyagers sprinted from the piers. Thomas laughed crazily, however, just as he was about to throw it, he slipped and fell straight into the water.

"Oh no! Everybody watch out!" Phineas ordered.

There was a muted, but powerful explosion and the water erupted into a red geyser. Wild flames sailed into the air. Women screamed, and some fainted. Phineas tossed himself over Jeffrey and kept him down as the detonation rocked the entire pier, sending bursts of river water over the crowds. Phineas lifted his head and saw everyone rush back to the warehouse for cover. When it finally calmed, the Mayor and the cops peered over the edge disgusted. Jeffrey stood up. He attempted to go to the scene, but Phineas held him back.

"No, Jeff. It's too gruesome. He's gone, I think it's finally over."

"That…that could have been me, he wanted to put me in that boat and…"

Jeffrey hoped not to cry, but failed. Phineas held him close. "I'm sorry, Bogg!"

"I wouldn't have left you, Jeff. You said it first, _You go down, I go down."_

"Jeffrey rocked him in a hug. "I love you, Bogg."

"I love you too, kiddo. Always remember that."

Through the haze, Ian stumbled toward them, drenched and overcome. "I…I_…uh_…I tripped a little ways behind ya boys." He sputtered.

Jeffrey stared at him sickened. _"_Ian, you, _uh…_have a piece of…Thomas on you!"

Ian glanced at his shoulder wearily. He did his best to flick off the bits of the man's remains.

"Excuse me, boys, I think…I think I'm about to lose my breakfast." Ian held his mouth and ran fast away to the opposite end of the pier.

Francesca and Dominic approached Phineas and Jeffrey. Dominic held out his hand to the Voyager.

"Thanks for trying to help end this nonsense."

Phineas shook his hand briskly. "No, thank you for saving my kid. I don't know what would have happened."

"I wasn't about to let that bastardo get away with all he was trying to do. I'm glad he's the only casualty. I have no pity on him!" Dominic seethed, looking toward the water. He imagined how horrible it would have been had his Francesca been truly caught up in Thomas' web and went along with the bombing plans. He pulled her nearer and kissed her temple.

Phineas gazed at Francesca sorrowfully. He clutched her hand. "Francesca, I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted. The man you saw back there wasn't me at all. I just, well, I know how much you and Dominic love each other and I didn't want to get in the way of that."

Francesca shook her head in wonder. "I'm sorry too, Phineas. I don't know how you knew those things, but I think I can understand what you were trying to do. I forgive you."

"So do I. I'm the one who should be ashamed, for making Francesca wait so long and hiding my true feelings. Whatever your scheme was, it worked. I needed that knock on the head." Dominic laughed and held his arm out to Jeffrey and Jeffrey hugged him.

"And you, kid. Have you ever thought of going into theater? This boy had me convinced you were a total cad. It's nice to know it's not true."

"No, it's not. Bogg loves women, but he truly respects them. And I know one thing for sure, he would never deliberately break up a couple for his own advantage, even if…" He looked up proudly while Phineas glanced down tight-lipped. "Even if it hurt him a lot."

Ian came over, looking decidedly less sick. His tweed jacket was gone. "I really think it's time to go, boys…_now."_

He motioned his thumb toward the Mayor and the cops, who were rounding up all the people at the warehouse. More authorities arrived, along with the nosy press.

"Yeah, we better head back over there and face the music. They'll want to know Francesca's side of the story. You take care of yourselves, maybe we'll all meet again someday." Dominic replied.

"That would be nice, hopefully at your future restaurant." Phineas grinned.

"You said it. Meals for you and Jeff on the house! That's one other dream I will be working on, now that I fulfilled my first." Dominic admitted, holding Francesca's hand. "I'm thinking we can open next to the bakery, maybe combine the two."

"That sounds great. We'll be there someday!" Jeffrey said.

"Goodbye, Phineas, take good care of little Jeffrey. He's a very special boy." Francesca winked at him.

As the two drifted away, Phineas pulled his omni off his belt. He looked at Jeffrey before he opened it.

"Here goes nothing."

He flipped the lid and the green light rang. It had never sounded more beautiful to the Voyagers.

"Perfect." He sighed. "Simply perfect."

Jeffrey let out a deep breath. "Awesome. Now what do we do? I really want to get out of here."

Ian adjusted his omni. "Put that relic away, will ya? We're going to Headquarters to clean up and rest a bit, and then I have somewhere special to take you, Bogg. Jeffrey can come too of course."

The Voyagers all latched on to one another and Jeffrey slyly glanced up at Ian. Phineas was confused.

"Special? Where?"

"You'll know when we get there, you just need to be in a better frame of mind, my friend. This voyage has been a long time coming."

Ian grinned at him mysteriously and pushed the omni.


	18. Chapter 18

**Voyagers!: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope  
**

**Chapter 18**

The Voyagers stood upon a small hillside overlooking vast bogs. The blue sky was dotted with fluffy clouds so thick you could almost reach up and grab them. The air was warm and gentle breezes wafted through the giant trees that filled the landscape. The mossy water glittered hues of yellow, brown, and green, covered over in spots by thatches of dried out grass and hay.

The lump in Phineas throat thickened and he moved further downhill alone. He rushed toward a cottage that, despite its humbleness and ramshackle appearance, stood majestically in this open wilderness. He released a shuddering gasp and tears filled his eyes when he saw her. A lovely young woman, slender and short in stature, came out from the cottage dragging a bucket. She took a moment to stop and pin back her free flowing waves of blonde hair before she stooped over to churn butter.

Phineas drew nearer, waiting with deep anticipation to see if she would look his way. He couldn't control his legs from shaking, but it didn't stop him from breaking into a run, until he was less than twenty feet from the cottage. The woman finally sensed him and looked in his direction. Her expression fell bewildered and she slowly edged down from the porch.

The sunlight glittered off her pale aqua-toned eyes. The rims around them reddened and her face went flush as she drew a hand to shield her view and get a better look at the strange visitor. He was a tall young man, remarkably handsome and dressed in pirate garb.

He had finally returned home.

She lowered her hand and ran into the house. Phineas came closer and reached his arm out. He wanted to call to her, but he could only whisper the words.

_"Emilie, it's Phineas, wait."_

The girl returned. In her hands she clutched a carved wooden pirate ship and two sorry-looking rag dolls. She was the first to speak.

"Phineas, dear Phineas, you have come back. You are alive! You remembered me!"

Her small hands shook so severely that she dropped the old toys in the grass and clutched her mouth. She smiled widely and tears streamed down her face. All Phineas could do was nod and cry. Emilie Bogg ran into her brother's arms and the siblings hugged so tight, they could have squeezed the life out of each other. Phineas finally found his voice, and the long-forgotten language of his past.

"My Emilie! I've returned. I made it. I'm here for you and I'm so sorry. Please Emilie, please forgive me for leaving you! I love you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you or mama! I had to stop papa, I had to keep you safe! I would have died if a traveling sailor hadn't saved me on the rocks that night. I was not able to come back to you once I became a pirate, but I never forgot the promises made, _never!_ Please believe me!"

Emilie spoke softly. "Phineas, I love you. I do believe you. Mama and her abuses are gone now too. I was made to understand all that happened. It is just I here now. _Shh…_it is fine, my brother. It is fine."

Phineas' anguished cries echoed throughout the open land as he fell to his knees and cradling his sister. She kissed the top of his head tenderly. Jeffrey and Ian bounded down the hill and then stopped short. Ian held Jeffrey's shoulders. Jeffrey choked down sobs, but it was useless. He glanced up at Ian. The rugged Scotsman had a serene smile upon his face and his eyes also brimmed from tears.

"What a sodden, soggy mess we all are." Ian joked. "Don't tell anyone at the Headquarters, Jeffy!"

"I won't, if you won't." He sniffled.

Emilie and Phineas rose and finally released one another. Phineas wiped his face with his sleeve. He felt weightless as a new hope sprung through him. He was finally beyond the embittered memories of his past. Keeping an arm over Emilie's shoulder he looked for Jeffrey and Ian. They ran over and Jeffrey enveloped him in a long hug.

"This was it, Bogg. This was the big surprise that we had planned for you. Only Bobby, Ian, and me knew it."

"I'm sure you were dying to tell me, Jeffrey." Phineas laughed.

"It was all Jeffrey's bright idea, Bogg." Ian shuffled his feet awkwardly and blushed upon looking at her. "I'm so glad we have met again, Emilie. I told you I would find your brother, didn't I? We have many more things to discuss."

"More things?" Phineas asked, perplexed. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yes, Bogg. She knows all that happened the night you went on that pirate ship. She knows that you are her rescuer, at least from Peder's wrath. She has no grudges against you."

Emilie smiled sweetly at Ian and grasped his arm. "Yes! Yes, and you kept your promise. Thank you so very much for bringing us together, Ian. I never did get to really thank you for saving my life from those wicked men in the village."

"It was my pleasure, lass. I would not have let them hurt you in any way."

Phineas and Jeffrey shared a bemused glance, but kept quiet. A sudden realization dawned upon Phineas about the conversation he and Ian shared in the restaurant. Ian was a Shadow Voyager, and had spoken cryptically of his latest candidate–_beautiful, fiery spunk, and kindly_, descriptions that marked Emilie.

Phineas stared at Ian surprised. "Ian, does all this mean that Emilie is…"

"He has called me a _Candidate."_ She said wistfully. "I certainly hope it will all be explained to me. I don't know how any of this has come to be. It's like a miracle. I do hope you will stay to eat. I have a mutton stew cooking."

"I wouldn't think to leave after I just returned _home."_ Phineas patted Jeffrey's back. "Emilie, I want you to meet a very special friend of mine. He is practically like my son. His name is Jeffrey Jones, and he was also a Candidate."

"We all were at one time or another, lass." Ian added.

"Bogg is my best friend. He was the only man there for me when my parents died and he took me under his wing. He's practically like my father." He admitted.

Emilie grinned and she hugged him. He experienced the same sense of warmth that he felt when he hugged Phineas.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've always wanted more family!"

"So have I! Emilie, I think you'll be very excited to hear what we have to say, it might seem unbelievable, but if anyone can help you understand, it's Phineas and Ian."

Jeffrey winked at Ian and the Voyager looked away bashfully. Jeffrey and Phineas shared a small laugh. It didn't escape the duo's notice that whenever Emilie was mentioned or in his presence, Ian lit up like Edison's first light bulb.

Emilie raised her blue skirts from the damp grass and rushed ahead to the cottage. "I'm already excited! Come boys! I don't want it to over cook!"

Ian quickly followed her, but Phineas and Jeffrey lingered. Phineas knew when his partner was disturbed. Jeffrey's stared over the expanse and he sighed.

"Jeff, come on, you can tell me about it."

Jeffrey kicked at the dirt. "I think you already know."

Phineas knelt beside him. "Is it your parents. You're wondering why you can't see them again, aren't you?"

"A little. I'm not saying it isn't fair. I understand how it goes, Bogg. You told me yourself, _history is filled with wars, disasters and injustices, and no matter how much we don't want them to happen, they're supposed to happen._ Sometimes it's hard to believe that my parents were _supposed_ to die. I don't think anyone is supposed to die, but stuff happens that's beyond our control, right?" He reasoned.

Phineas clutched his arm. "I couldn't have said it better to you myself. Jeffrey, I know one thing for sure. Your parents would be extremely proud of you today. They certainly would have wanted you to live on and put to use all the wonderful values and lessons they instilled in you. You believe _that,_ don't you?"

Jeffrey faced his partner. "Yeah, I do. Bogg, I was a candidate too. Do you know anything about my life? About what would have happened to me if I didn't become a Voyager?"

Phineas stood up slowly. "Would it really make any difference if you knew? Your life was changed for the best, that's all I can say."

Jeffrey wanted to protest, but he realized from the pained look in Phineas' eyes that he should let the subject lie for now. Perhaps it was something horrible. One day he would know the truth. He smiled at his partner to reassure him and they started down to the cottage. Phineas' demeanor brightened.

"You know, when we were at Headquarters earlier, Bobby, Ian, and I were having an interesting conversation. We were talking about the new directions Headquarters is taking with the concepts of time travel and a Voyager's role in individual histories. It's a lot of heavy theory, but the big point was, it is possible that Voyagers don't just have to keep history in alignment with what's recorded for the books. We have responsibilities toward _everyone_ we meet."

"Yeah, like you told me when we left the Wright brothers. A lot of people out there really need our help."

"Exactly. Jeffrey, I like to think that we are a force for _good_. We're not just human clocks, winding and turning on schedule, making sure Bell invents the phone or the Airplane flies. We have the ability to put right what went wrong in individual lives, and change history for a positive outcome. And those are some theories that Headquarters are implementing."

Jeffrey grew excited. "Hey, isn't that kinda like what happened on this voyage with Francesca, Dominic, and the whole subway faction?"

"I guess so, what do you mean?"

"Thomas. Regardless of the red or green light, he still existed in all the time zones, and he might have went on to cause even more trouble in New York or other places. But because we all intervened, he was taken down. The light didn't change to red, like it was the _wrong_ history for him to die. Francesca and Dominic are safe too. The light went green, but, history is still all the more better for it, I guess…"

"It's okay, Jeff. I'm liking your ideas."

Jeffrey pumped his fist in his palm and paced around Phineas. "Maybe this Voyage was a test of sorts, to see how well that theory would work? What do you think?"

Phineas grinned. "I think you're the smartest kid I know. It could very well be!"

Emilie appeared from the doorway and waved. "Phineas! Jeffrey! Lunch is ready, please come in. I don't want to miss a moment with you, my brother!"

"No Emilie, you won't! We'll be together, just as I always promised." Phineas kissed her cheek and they entered the home. He squeezed Jeffrey's shoulder affectionately.

"We're all one family, and all this has given me a brand new hope now, and for our future."

**The End.**

_*A/N: If you'd like to see the wallpaper for this story, you can go to the '' Fan Fiction' link on my website. You can also click on the artwork to see it bigger or right click and save it full size. VG*  
_


End file.
